My Family's In The Mafia
by EclecticKnight88
Summary: [3rd Re-post] When Bella returns to Forks she never would have dreamed she would be entering a dangerous world. After all, who would ever believe that a family of organised crime would be living in Forks? Family secrets are revealed, loyalties are tested, enemies rise and so does love. Will Bella be able to fit into the world of crime and live? WARNING M for language & violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am sad to say that none of us shall ever own the characters of Twilight. Oh well.**

**Third and hopefully last re-post.**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

When Renee, my Mom, told me that Phil had yet another game but in Florida this time, I had realised that I had to make a decision. The sadness in her eyes seems to become more pronounced than it was on when Phil went off to his last game in California. Which is why I am now walking through the Sea-Tac airport looking for my Dad, Charlie. He is the Chief of Police in the small town of Forks. Aka, rain central. You want rain, well Forks has it.

"BELLA!" A voice bellowed out in joy.

I couldn't help but chuckle as Charlie came into view, he looked like a kid at Christmas he was so happy to see me. Which is interesting as my dad isn't one for showing his emotions. Not often anyway.

Making my way over to Charlie, without falling can you believe the luck, I don't waste time hugging him when we are in arm's length.

"Good to see you kiddo," Charlie said happily.

Breaking the hug Charlie picks up my suitcase, whilst throwing the other arm around my shoulders.

"You too Dad." I replied

Walking towards the car, I notice that Charlie shifts his wait a little.

"So," he started, and clearing his throat before continuing, "how's Renee?" he asked.

'Oh Dad.' I thought to myself sadly..

"She's good." I replied.

Why does he do this to himself? Charlie's never gotten over Renee, and I can't help but wonder if it may be more due to her taking me away from him. I love my Mom, I do. But god she's one selfish little bitch.

"Good. That's good," he mumbled, though it seemed to be more to himself than to me.

"How's Emmett?" I asked, hoping the change of topic would take his mind off of Renee.

Emmett Swan, my adoptive brother. Older than me by a mere five months, Charlie found Emmett trying to lift some candy from the local store when he was eight. After Emmett explained or rather shouted at the top of his lungs that he didn't have any parents and was living in the orphanage, Charlie decided that there was no way he would let that happen and adopted him.

"His great, out with his friends right now. I know you wanted to surprise him, you'll certainly do that," Charlie answered my question and sounded more cheerful

I couldn't help but smile. I think when Charlie adopted Emmett, Emmett saved Charlie in a way.

By the time we reached the car. My suitcase was quickly placed in the trunk of the cruiser whilst I got into the passenger seat. The two of us lapsed into a comfortable silence, until we left Seattle.

"I've got you enrolled at Forks High, you start Monday," Charlie told me as we passed the Welcome To Forks sign.

I smiled, though not all together enthused. I have to admit that starting a new school is something I'm not looking forward.

"Thanks dad." I replied, while silently starting to dread the first day. I couldn't help but wonder if Charlie would drop me off in the cruiser.

Oh God! Please don't have me be dropped off in the cruiser. Please. The only other way to guarantee being an out cast is if Charlie put a gun to one of their heads. Don't get me wrong, I've never enjoyed having the bitches and dicks of school trying to befriend you before stabbing you in the back, but I would actually like to make some friends and having Charlie take me to school in the police cruiser would be the worst form of social suicide. This would lead to Charlie talking to Renee, and Renee being the over-reacted child that she is will think that there is something wrong with me and force me to endure even more fucking therapy.

You see unlike most teenagers my age I have no desire to get pissed every other night, I am rather content staying in. But according to Renee and her circle of nosy friends it means that I _obviously _have some hidden desire to self harm myself, add that to my being a klutz and accidentally slicing my finger, just as Renee entered the kitchen. Well that was it. Renee flipped her shit. Crying and screaming hysterically. Going on and on about how I am so young, what possible reason could I have to end my own life? Blah, blah, blah. Which is why I was forced to spend five months with a shrink and Renee watching me like a hawk watches it's damn prey.

"Now don't worry, I won't be taking you to school in this thing everyday. I spoke to my friend Carlisle and his daughter Alice will be taking you until we can find you a car for yourself," Charlie informed me, almost as though he was reading my mind.

Charlie was getting me a car?

"Dad...thank you but you don't have to..." I began to stutter out.

"I know I don't _have _to Bells, but I want to. Besides, this way I have some piece of mind knowing that you have your own transportation," Charlie cut me off

I smiled again. This was the difference between Charlie and Renee. Charlie was always the parent, even though we spent most of our time talking on the phone and sending letters, he has trouble with e-mail apparently, the paternal instincts always show. Renee...well let's just say I don't think she can spell the word 'maternal'. Despite her meaning well.

"Thanks. So, tell me about Alice," I replied

Charlie just laughed.

"Oh don't worry about me telling you about Alice, I'd bet my yearly pay that she'll at the front door about ten minutes after we get home to meet you." Charlie retorted with a chuckle.

Now I was worried. I raise an eyebrow at him, waiting for further details0 but he didn't give them to me.

"Why would she show up at the door ten minutes after we get home?" I asked him

Suddenly his entire demeanour changed. He seemed nervous...no. Scared. Why?

"Well..I am best friends with her father Bells. I told them about you and they told Alice, who has been bugging me for a while now. Hell if it weren't for the fact that you've come to live with me, I'm sure she would have stole my cell phone and got your number from the contact list." Charlie answered, though there was a sense of nerves in his voice.

As he went into the explanation he became a little more relaxed. But I could tell, he was still worried. My gut was confirming it. However, I didn't want to run the risk of having a fight with my father not an hour of being back with him, so I let it slide. For now.

"OK. So you gonna tell me what this mysterious potentially phone stealing Alice is like or do I have to guess?" I asked.

Charlie laughed, I could hear the slight tension in his voice though.

"The best way to describe Alice would be...hyper. Very hyper." He replied

"Now I'm terrified. What kind of hyper level are we talking here? Drinks cola first thing in the morning, or inhales sugar instead of air?" I asked, I'm sure I looked terrified because I was certainly feeling it.

Charlie full out belly laughed at my question. Please be the first one, _please _be the first one.

"I'm afraid I'll have to say the second one is the closet to her hyper," he replied

Shit! Why me? I hate the hyper bitches, hyper means god damn shopping. Not to mention all that pain in the ass 'girl time', that's another thing that had Renee freaking out. I wasn't very close to any of the girls back in Phoenix and the idea of having wax put on my skin so some potential S&M closet lover could rip out my leg hair just _had _to mean I was a lesbian. That one kind of backfired though, because I asked her what was wrong with being a lesbian, the look of horror on her face was hilarious I have to say.

We spent the rest of the drive home in silence.

Sure enough two hours later and Charlie is pulling into the driveway, passing a black Jaguar as he did so.

"Emmett must have Jasper and Edward over." Charlie said, again this seemed to be more to himself than to me.

Jasper and Edward the two mystery friends of my brother. For some reason, despite asking, Emmett has only ever told me about what those three get up to together. I have asked about them wanting to know what kind of people they are, yeah I'm the worrier of the three of us, but Emmett never tells me. All he says is...

"_Typical upbringing I guess. They don't really tell me much." _Emmett's voice echoed in my mind.

Hmm. Perhaps I will be able to find out for myself now.

"Bells? You in there?" Charlie asked me, worry now etched on his face.

Jumping a little I come back to reality. With a little shake of my head, I get out of the cruiser.

"Sorry Dad, lost in thought." I replied

Charlie just chuckled and shook his own head. It was rather common for that to happen to me. While Charlie grabbed my suitcase from the trunk, I headed for the front door.

Walking through the front door I heard the sounds of Emmett's booming voice from the living room, there was also two other male voices, his mystery best friends would be my guess, and two female voices. One sounding like bells, while the other sounded rather annoyed.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE EMMETT WILL YOU SIT DOWN!" The voice snapped.

OK, who does she think she is yelling at my brother? Dropping my bag on the floor by the stairs I walk into the living room, where I find Emmett pacing back and forth. While his four friends are watching him, two annoyed and the other two just seem amused.

"So, anything interesting happen while I was in Phoenix?" I asked the room at large to announce my arrival

Emmett whipped around to look at me, his four friends on the other hand proceeded to jump out of their skin, well, almost. I could tell they were wondering who I was, I couldn't help but smirk at the shocked look on my big brother's face because Emmett was doing a very good impersonation of a fish.

"Aren't I gonna get a hug?" I asked.

The childish grin that I know and love suddenly broke out on Emmett's face and I found myself being chocked of air a few seconds later. Emmett is very well built, think pro wrestler type of build only without the gay outfits, though I make sure to never let my views on wrestling known around Emmett.

"Em...need...air..." I gasped out.

"Oops. Sorry Bells," Emmett replied sheepishly.

I just laughed at Emmett's bashful face as we broke apart.

"Where's Dad?" He asked

"Little help here. Christ Bells what did you put in this thing? Rocks?" Charlie's voice rang out throughout the house.

"Oh ha, ha." I replied sarcastically.

Emmett moved past me to help Charlie with my suitcase, with very little effort by the looks of things. The sound of a clearing throat behind me, as it always does, catches my attention quickly. Turning around I see a blonde chick glaring at me and I couldn't help but think super-model. This had to be Rosalie, the girl that Em's been secretly in love with since he laid eyes on her. Whether or not his finally found the balls to ask her out yet I don't know but I do know jealousy when I see it.

"You must be Rosalie. I'm Bella, Emmett's sister/keeper." I introduced myself while raising my hand for it to be shook.

Shock coloured her features, who the hell did she think I was?

"H...how did you know my name?" She stuttered out.

I shrugged.

"Em talks about you guys a lot, nice to see that his description of you was accurate," I answered

Her brows furrowed, and anger came flashing in her eyes.

"What description is that exactly?" She asked sternly.

"Oh you know. Blonde, hotter than Jessica Alba, and not to mention bitchy. Last part's my own assessment by the way," I replied with a smirk.

There was silence, everyone seemed to be holding their breath. What did nobody stand up to Rosalie or something? But the Ice Queen broke into a smile.

"You and I are gonna get along famously," she replied.

The two of us chuckled whilst everyone else seemed to release the breath they were holding. Looking around I saw one with red-brown type hair and green eyes sitting in Charlie's lounger, and what I can only declare to be a pixie sized girl sitting on his lap. Black spiky hair and brown-gold coloured eyes. Movement out of the corner of my eye had my head whipping around.

Holy shit. Honey blonde, just past 6ft, ice blue eyes and damn is he fine.

"Bella, this is my twin Jasper. The other two sitting in Charlie's chair are Edward and Alice Cullen. You'll be meeting our parents later tonight," Rosalie introduced us all.

I turned my attention back to Rosalie, whose got a knowing smirk on her face. Yeah, your twin's hot and I was staring. Not exactly blind here. Didn't stop the damn blush though. Drat.

"Hey squirt. Where do you want this shop you call a suitcase?" Charlie asked me in a huff, clearer out of breath.

Chuckling to myself I go and help Charlie and Emmett with taking my stuff up to my room.

Entering my room I find that it hasn't really changed much. I hear a slight cough behind me.

"We can redecorate if you want," Charlie said, I turned to find Charlie looking a little bashful.

"It's OK, maybe just re-arranged the furniture next weekend." I replied.

The sounds of the phone ringing cut through the suddenly awkward silence, someone answering the phone before.

"Charlie." A voice of honey broke cut through the silence this time.

I see my dad jump and turn to look at Jasper.

"My Dad needs to see you about that surprise for my Mom," he informed Charlie.

Normally that sentence wouldn't bother me, expect for the fact that Charlie paled. Why would he have that reaction?

"Of course," Charlie turned to look at me, "I'll pick up some pizza on my way home," he said, as though unsure I would still like it.

"YES! PIZZA!" Emmett's enthusiastic voice rang out from the doorway.

Emmett didn't seem to notice how pale Charlie was or if he did he didn't say anything about it. Instead he just addressed me.

"Come on Bells, lets watch a movie," Emmett told me

"I'll be right there Em," I replied.

"You kids behave yourselves, see you two later tonight," Charlie said before turning to take his leave.

"Alright Dad." I replied at the same time.

With that Charlie left, Emmett following him. Leaving Jasper and I alone, and Jasper seemed to be watching me intently for some reason.

"Yes?" I inquired

Jasper didn't say anything, instead he turned around and left. Well, rude much? After a few minutes I gave myself another mental shake before heading downstairs to join Emmett and his friends in watching a movie.

Throughout the whole movie I could feel Jasper's eyes on me. However whenever I would glance back at him, he simply turned away. Whenever I would ask if he wanted something from the kitchen I would always be met with silence. I was starting to get the impression that he didn't like me, especially when he would always reply to Emmett or the others. What was his deal? And why did those words to my father make Charlie pale like he'd seen a ghost?

As I come back downstairs from the bathroom I hear whisper yelling from the living room.

"What the hell is with you Jazz? Why are you acting like some arrogant prick towards my baby sis?" Emmett's angry voice drifted into the hall.

"You want her left out of this don't you Emmett? Well if she wants nothing to do with me and the rest of us then she will be left out of it. You want her safe so that's exactly what I'm doing. Protecting her, just like you asked me to," Jasper's angered voice snapped back

Leaning against the wall silently my mind begins to race. What the fuck is Emmett into? Why would he ask Jasper to 'protect me'? My mind was buzzing with so many thoughts that I didn't see Jasper coming into the hall, it didn't take me long to feel his glare though and boy was he glaring.

"How much of that did you hear?" Jasper demanded.

**A/N: Hopefully third times the Charm with this story. Apologize for the inconvenience, the brain keeps going off in all different directions instead of just sticking with the stories I originally posted.**

**In regards to Revenge, I am waiting for my Beta to get back to me but I am still working on it. Also, in hopes of getting my brain to focus better I am also writing up two Vampire Diaries/Twilight stories. One is Bella/Damon and the other is Bella/Elijah, both will have the first two/three chapters posted within the next two weeks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jasper's POV**

Nobody did anything, we just stood there and watched as yet another piss poor excuse for a human being cowered at the feet of one of the four bosses. Each boss liked to deliver their own sentence, today was the turn of Carlisle Cullen, the man whom adopted my twin sister Rosalie and I. Carlisle wasn't like the other bosses, he was more methodical and calculating than a Mafia boss was thought possible, and it was this that made him the most feared and respected boss in organised crime. Especially when you add the fact that Carlisle is also a doctor at the local hospital, though it does take something big to force Carlisle's hand physically, for what he deems a 'low level offence' Carlisle just does an epic mind fuck on whatever bastard has the misfortune of being dumped on his doorstep.

Today, with this animal, Carlisle wasn't just getting physical he was being downright ruthless. Though I bare witness and even partake in delivering a swift hand for criminals, I am still only being prepared for the day when I will become one of the four bosses, once Carlisle and the three others retire that is, but my point is that I don't know what it is this dumb fuck did to piss my father off so much. Whatever it was though, I actually feel bad for the little shit because once my mother, Esme, sees the state of my father's Armani suit she'll go ballistic.

I chuckle mentally at the thought of what Esme is going to do to the boss of a Mafia family when she learns that he has blooded up yet another suit. Well, actually it's mainly his trousers and shirt. His jacket and tie are hanging up, not that this will stop Esme from turning Carlisle into a terrified mouse of course, yeah you can laugh but my mother can be scary when she wants to be.

Glancing to my fellow members, all of us wearing the finest Italian made suits,could we be any more cliché? It's Alice's doing, my adoptive sister, she has an annoying habit of dressing us all up as though we're her own personal life sized Barbie dolls. Emmett, my adopted brother Edward and I are the only ones that put up a fight with her a rather futile fight but a fight none the less. The others just shut up and put up in case they end up getting the asses handed to them for upsetting their boss's daughter.

"You ready to tell me why you think it's a good idea to sell innocent little girls as sex toys?" Carlisle's snarled in anger.

The jaws of every man in the room clenched in suppressed anger, so that was why Carlisle was being so merciless. Women and children were a 'no' even with the families that deal in drugs and 'nightly activities' shall we say. The twisted pimp, if you can call him that, refused to answer.

"Alright. How about you tell me who your clients are?" Carlisle asked

Still nothing. I suddenly had an idea.

"Boss." I spoke up, bringing Carlisle's attention to me.

Carlisle walked over to me before leaning in so I could whisper in his ear.

"We still have enough of the drug left from when we used it on the sexual predator," I informed him quietly, my eyes remaining on the cowering mess that was supposed to be some big bad pimp.

"Where?" Carlisle asked, his own voice barely above a whisper

"Right here," I replied as I pulled out a little bottle from the inside of my jacket, syringe and all.

The pimp's eyes locked on the syringe in my hand.

"W...what is that?" He stuttered out.

Carlisle clasped me on the back to signal that it was my turn to enter the ring as it were. Why? Well, it's simple really, my fan-fucking-tastic of a biology father, note the sarcasm, left me with a shit load of scars all over my arms and torso because he thought smacking his kids around was how you showed love. Who would have thought that they would actually go in my favour by making me look like one dangerous son of a bitch. Which I am. Not to toot my own horn here. Carlisle holds the bottle and the syringe whilst I remove my own jacket and tie. Rolling up the sleeves, a gasp from those that haven't seen my scars before. Carlisle hands me back the syringe and bottle as I walk to the centre of the room.

"This? This is your last chance to give us something useful before I pump you full of this shit. I have to warn you though, it won't be a quick death," I told him, my voice filled with such a cold fury that it actually sent a chill down my own spine. Out the corner of my eye I see my fellow 'colleagues' back away slightly.

"Bare in mind it really pisses me off having to repeat myself, so I may end up getting far more creative than my boss in extracting information from you." I added, almost like it was an after thought.

His eyes widen with fear. Suddenly one of my brothers in arms speak up.

"Hey. Did we even get this sicko's name?" Peter asked, he had been declared my personal bodyguard from the moment we both hit 17 and would remain so until one of us died.

I look up a little thinking. No. We hadn't.

"That's a good point. So, dip-shit you got a name or do we just call you sick fuck?" I asked him.

There were chuckles around the room.

"J...James. My name is James. Look man, I was just doing what I was told. I swear." James stammered out, we could all hear the begging in his voice.

Now that's interesting.

"Doing as you were told, huh. Now who is it that's been telling you to do this sick shit?" I asked.

James' eyes went to the syringe in my hand to scanning around the whole room. I knew, we all knew, what he was looking for. Carlisle spoke up.

"There's no way for you to escape justice this time James. The only option you have left is to decide how quick and painless your death is by being co-operative. Though if you were to be stupid enough to take the slow and pain_ful _road. Well, that's where Caius comes in," Carlisle told him, his voice a lot calmer now that we were actually getting somewhere.

Caius stepped forward, he is another of the four bosses and has a reputation for being the most ruthless and blood-lusted bastard in the business. He is the kind of guy that can make you shit yourself just by looking at him.

"OK. OK. Just...put the syringe away will yah," James said, still tripping over his words.

Fair request. I pocket the syringe while looking at him the entire time.

"I have a name. I don't know if he is the big dog, he's just the only one I've ever dealt with. Royce. Royce King II. He calls me every week with...a...a list. A...shopping list for lack of a better term. For a bunch of girls that his _clients _want for...entertainment. Anything from playing with their daughters to...less moral aspects. I wanted out. I swear but...I couldn't. They have something on me, I don't know how but they do," James rushed out, he was starting to look like he was ready to curl up and cry.

Well now this was getting interesting. I feel Carlisle come to stand behind me.

"What could they possibly have on you to make you sell under-age girls as sex slaves?" Carlisle demanded in a cold voice.

Something in James seemed to snap.

"It...isn't...just black mail...t...they...Jesus Christ they have my son. So do it...kill me...just get my son back to his mother please," James pleaded, tears had actually begun to fall now.

Carlisle moved swiftly, injecting James with a drug. But not to kill him. It was to sedate him. This new development needed to be looked into, we never kill someone whose being threatened into an act, of course if it turns out to be complete bull shit _t__hen _we kill his ass.

Once James was out for the count we had him tossed into the trunk of Carlisle's Mercedes. Myself, Carlisle, Edward and Emmett are in the Mercedes, while Laurent, Caius and Peter drove in the other.

"What are the odds that he's being truthful?" Emmett asked the question we were all thinking.

"Too high to not take the risk," Carlisle replied.

Another words 50/50 shot, Carlisle's response has Emmett pulling out his cell.

"I'll call Dad. Get him to run the name," Emmett said.

Carlisle nods. Chief Charlie Swan, a family man with one adopted son, Emmett and one biological daughter by the name of Isabella. The Chief had uncovered some very disturbing information a few years ago which lead to him working alongside Carlisle, secretly of course, to ensure the safety of his daughter. Despite her living in Phoenix, Arizona. But like I said before, women and child are a no go zone. So we have people everywhere, another cliché to go right along with the Italian suits I know, but we really do have people everywhere. We have her tailed every fucking day by the right people to make damn certain nobody tries to fuck with her.

"Hey Dad. Yeah, guy completely freaked at the sight of Jasper," Emmett spoke to the Chief.

All of us chuckle it was true. In fact more than once the four of us have joked that people seem to fear me more than Carlisle. All because of the scars.

"Anyway, got a name of this asshole's contact. Royce King II, sounds all fancy and packing the money. Alright...why? Oh OK then. Later Dad," Emmett gave his father the details before hanging up.

Turning my head slightly I wait for Em to speak.

"He's running the name now but won't be able to give us the info till later. Got something really important he wants to do for Bella-bear," Emmett said, a massive grin lighting up his face.

Emmett and Isabella, or Bella-bear to Emmett, well their relationship is a wonder really. They met when they were both eight, could actually pass for twins from what I've been told, and they hit it off right away. Two letters arrive every week, one for Charlie the other for Emmett. Both of them sending a letter back in return pretty fucking quickly.

"How is she anyway?" Edward asked.

"She's great. Still clumsy as ever, but she told me in her last letter that she's gonna be volunteering at the hospital," Emmett answered Edward's question.

It didn't go unnoticed, the pride and love for his little sister.

"I'm thinking of going to see her, the school that Bells goes to is graduating a week after us. Think I'm gonna go surprise her," Emmett spoke as if he was still undecided on his plan.

Now Emmett is doing a shockingly good impression of Alice by bouncing up and down in his seat. Edward was the one who brought it to an end.

"Emmett. Stop doing that will you, I already have a girlfriend that does that and there isn't a time where it doesn't make me feel nauseous." Edward snapped.

That was true, it seems everybody but Alice felt a little ill at her constant never ending bouncing. Don't know how Edward can stand it, drives me up the fucking wall. Being compared to Alice however got Emmett to stop with the bouncing, and he even _blushed _with embarrassment. That's a first.

Before long Carlisle was pulling up outside the family mansion, yes a mansion, Victorian style, we all noticed that Esme, Rosalie and Alice are home.

"Which one of them do you think will throw the biggest fit?" Emmett asked at large.

"Alice." We answered as one.

With a sigh the four of us get out of the car and head inside.

The living room was buzzing with some conversation between Esme, Rosalie and Alice. That is until Alice clocks us as we try to sneak upstairs, and sure enough she unleashes an almighty screech.

"?"

Everyone covered their ears. It is only after Rosalie slams her hand over Alice's mouth do we get the art of hearing back.

"Translation? What the hell have you done to your clothes?" Rosalie demanded, her hands on her hips.

"We had to take care of something," Carlisle replied

"Is it taken care of?" Esme snapped, looking at us through narrowed eyes. Making all four of us shuffle uncomfortably.

"It seems sweetheart that he may be being forced into assisting in this trafficking ring," Carlisle replied, his voice sounding calmer than he actually was.

"And you and Jasper just couldn't keep your suits clean?" Esme inquired, and truthfully in this line of work it's a real bitch to keep your clothes clean.

Carlisle and I exchange looks before returning our eyes back to Esme.

"Sorry Mom," I said remorsefully

"Sorry sweetheart," Carlisle added sounding just as guilty.

Esme simply hummed.

"Alright. Go change out of those now ruined clothes while I make you all something to eat," she instructed us.

So we did just that. Forty minutes after showering and putting on some jeans and a button down white shirt, I went downstairs to find that Esme had a stack of pancakes, bacon and eggs laid out for us all. Delicious. Once we had eaten Esme's cooking myself, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie and Alice are sitting around the living room.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Emmett asked, he was always bored until there was something fun to do. Luckily for us that was more often than not. At Emmett's question Alice's eyes lit up. Never a good sign.

"Why don't we go shopping?" Alice asked, though her tone clearly told us that she was expecting us to just go with it.

"NO!" We replied without hesitation.

Everyone laughed at Alice's pout.

"Fine. What then?" She replied.

"Why don't we all just go chill at my house for a little while? Hell pick up some movies, watch them uninterrupted," Emmett suggested.

Murmuring in a agreement all of us got up, climbed into my Jaguar and we were off. After a quick stop at the shops, Emmett, Rosalie and I got the movies while Edward and Alice got the snacks, we went to Emmett's house to start our movie marathon.

An hour later the five of us are in the middle of watching an action movie when we heard a car pull up. Chief must be home, that means we can get the information on Royce King II and James. A character that Emmett has been wanting dead since the start finally bites it, and promptly proceeds do that stupid ass dance of his in celebration.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE EMMETT WILL YOU SIT DOWN!" Rosalie shouted annoyed.

Thank god someone said it.

"So. Anything interesting happen whilst I was in Phoenix?" The most heavenly yet just as equally sinful voice reaches my ears, whilst everyone freezes I feel my heart stop. Looking around I find that the owner of the voice is just as heavenly and and just as sinful as her voice. Just a few inches shorter than Rosalie in height, long mahogany hair, chocolate eyes. Wearing nothing more than a simple pair of jeans and a shirt, I secretly knew that Alice was probably having a stroke right now, but I could care less. I had completely tuned out what was going on around me, I just stared at her. When I finally tuned back in, after watching her interact with Emmett, raging jealousy flooded me at their hug, and the Chief the Goddess was talking to Rosalie.

"You must be Rosalie. I'm Bella, Emmett's sister/keeper," she introduced herself.

Shock coloured Rosalie's face and I was stunned myself. Shit. She's Emmett's sister.

"H...how did you know my name?" Rosalie stuttered out.

I watch as Bella simply shrugged the question off.

"Em talks about you guys a lot, nice to see that his description of you was accurate," Bella replied.

I see the anger flashing in Rosalie's eyes but Bella was completely calm.

"What description is that exactly?" Rose demanded.

"Oh you know. Blonde, hotter than Jessica Alba, and not to mention bitchy. Last part's my own assessment by the way," Bella answered.

There was silence, everyone seemed to be holding their breath. It was very rare for somebody to show as much brass as my sister with the exception of Alice. I watch my twin break into a grin.

"You and I are gonna get along famously," Rose said happily.

I tuned out again, but vaguely registered Rose introducing me but that was only because Bella looked at me...well I saw a flash of something in her eyes. If it weren't for the voices of her father and brother, I am fairly confident that we would have continued to just stare at each other.

As Bella went upstairs with Emmett and the Chief to put her things away, I forced myself into a mental shake. What the hell was wrong with me? I can't go drooling, literal or mental, over Emmett's _sister_. Just because I have no problems with him dating Rosalie doesn't mean that Emmett is going to be as understanding. Shit he'd more than likely rip my fucking balls out of my ass and then shove back down my throat for so much as eyeing her.

SLAP!

"FUCK! Christ Rosalie what the hell?" I growled.

Rosalie's slaps always brought you back to your fucking senses. When I looked round to my sister I found my sister and our friends smirking at me.

"So...Bella huh," Alice said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I glared at Alice.

"_Don't. Fucking. Go. There." _I growled. Shit, if I were a vampire I'd have more than likely snarled.

"Hey." Edward snapped

Pussy-whipped Eddie boy to the rescue. It pissed me off how they seemed to rub it in my face every fucking day that they have their perfect someone. Bitches.

"What? Don't like her Jasper? We know that's shit, the only thing that would have made it even more obvious was if you jumped her right here in the living room," Alice continued, her teasing starting to fucking piss me off even more.

Damn pixie. I cannot kill my sister, Esme would be pissed. I cannot kill my sister. Esme would be pissed. I began to chant mentally in my head over and over again.

"She's hot. So what. Doesn't mean I'm going to do anything even if I wanted to," I replied in what I hoped to be a nonchalant tone.

Confusion coloured three faces.

"Why?" They asked at once.

That's so annoying when it isn't me and Rose doing it. The whole, everyone saying everything at the exact same time. Even if it is only one damn word.

"I got one word for you. Emmett," I replied with 'duh' tone.

Rosalie scoffed.

"What about him?" She asked.

"Rosie. Just because I have no problem with him dating you, despite your being able to beat the shit out of his ass with one slap," "You got that right," Rose chimed in. "it doesn't mean that he'd want _me _anywhere near his sister like that." I finished as though she hadn't interrupted.

They were about to say something, obviously trying to deny the obvious truth and fact of my statement when my phone beeped to signal a message. It's great when you long for a distraction and it happens. Grabbing my cell off the coffee table I flipped it open to see a text from Carlisle.

**Need to talk to Charlie now. Running out of time.**

**Love Dad.**

Now how many Mafia bosses who have sons in the family business remember that their sons are in the family business? One. That's how fucking many, and his name is Carlisle Cullen.

"Excuse me," I excused myself and went to get Charlie.

As I walked up the stairs I heard Emmett screaming his strong agreement for Pizza. Okay then. When I found Charlie he was talking to Bella, well it definitely had nothing to do with first time laying eyes on her because she was still looking like a Goddess. I gave Charlie the code that states Carlisle wished to discuss business with him, soon as he left it was just myself and Bella, I hadn't noticed Emmett disappearing. All I could do was stare at her, I knew that I was wearing a less than friendly look on my face.

"Yes?" She said.

Shit. That one word, even though it was in question form, conjured all kinds of bad thoughts running through my head. All of them containing me pounding into her sweet pussy as she screams that particular word over and over again. I couldn't shut the fantasy out, so I did the only sane thing I could do. Which wouldn't have Emmett ripping my closet friends away from me. I left. My heart feeling like I'd just ran a marathon and rock fucking hard.

Returning to the living room I find that Emmett is looking less than thrilled about something. If they've said one word to him I'll be...

"What the hell is with you Jazz? Why are you acting like some arrogant prick towards my baby sis?" Emmett demanded angrily.

_Thank God. _I could work with this, if I continue down the road of 'arrogant prick' Bella will want nothing to do with me. Which will then leave her to have a safer life than if she were to be associated to me more than she currently is. So, like a coward, I grabbed this chance with both hands. How? By appealing to Em's big brother protective nature. Yes I know. You don't need to say it. But I am the son of a Mafia boss now, we don't play fair. Shit we don't know the meaning of the damn word.

"You want her left out of this don't you Emmett? Well if she wants nothing to do with me and the rest of us then she will be left out of it. You want her safe so that's exactly what I'm doing. Protecting her, just like you asked me to." I replied with just as much anger, and it was killing me at the same time.

I had him stunned to silence and I could see Alice behind Emmett shaking her head in obvious disapproval. Tough shit. Rosalie, Alice and Esme have already had a shit load of threats made against them. There is no way in hell I'm about to add Bella to our enemies target list they have on us. So with that said I turned and left, I needed to get rid the most painful 'attention' situation I think I'll ever have.

However I didn't get more than a few steps when I saw one Bella Swan leaning against the wall of the staircase. Shit. How much had she heard?

I took the path that I am gong to stick to. I glared at her before growling...

"How much of that did you hear?" I demanded

Bella's eyes widen slightly. Shit. She's heard it all. Not good.

"Why would I need to be protected?" She demanded in return.

FUCK!

**A/N: Hope you're liking the slightly edited version of the story, if anyone catches something I missed please let me know and I'll attend to it immediately. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Bella's POV**

Shit!

This was so _not _good. How could I be so stupid? There was plenty of time for me to move into the kitchen, or just go into the living room and fake ignorance but _no _I had to stand here like a prat. However instead of answering Jasper's question I throw one at him.

"Why would I need protecting?" I demanded.

Jasper's eyes widen at the realisation that I heard him. Yes. You don't need to say it. I know. Stupid. Despite setting his face into a mask of nothingness we both know it's too late. That I have seen his shock.

"Why? Because you are a little girl, you probably need protecting from everyone and everything," he replied arrogantly.

My eyes narrowed. Really. That's the best he can do?

"You do know that Emmett and my dad were highly insistent that I learned Martial Arts right. I think I'd be able to handle my own until a pubescent child man arrived though I would prefer the cops," I replied casually, though he was starting to piss me off.

It was true though, a few years ago there was a string of robberies back in Phoenix, Emmett and Charlie both freaked out when they learned that I was always left alone while Renee dated. So I told them I would look into defence classes, actually having a load of fun in the process, to my annoyance however Jasper just smirks.

"Well, well. Someone has a backbone, must say I'm impressed little girl," he replied

Why that...

"You know Jasper, someone with that level of arrogance is _usually _over compensating for lacking in _other _areas." I replied in a sad tone.

Where the _fuck _did that come from? Oh I don't care, he's pissing me off with the 'little girl' remarks, so I'm hitting him where it will always hurt the most. His _pride_. Anger flashed in Jasper's eyes then. Ha, ha but I soon find it very difficult to do much of anything when he is standing so close to me that our breaths are mixing.

"I can assure you of one thing Isabella. I _don't _have to over compensate for _that," _he replied sultry.

"Whatever you have to say to make yourself feel better." I retort as I side stepped the arrogant prick to head back upstairs. Until very strong arms wrap around me, and a well built body is pressed up against me. Another words I find myself chest to back with Jasper Hale. His lips feather touching my right ear, and I can _feel _him.

"Does this feel like over compensating to you Isabella?" He asked huskily.

All I could do was swallow back a moan, and boy was that difficult to do. Because let me tell you, the shits right. No need to make out he is bigger than he actually is. Prick.

"Your breathing has accelerated. Are you excited Isabella?" He asked again.

Yes. But I wasn't about to confess that to _you._

"Actually. Now that you mention it," I begin to reply before turning my head ever so slightly, as if I were to kiss him before adding "Not. Even. A. Little. Bit. Now unless you want Emmett to rip your nuts off I suggest you let go of me." I spat angrily.

He didn't seem remotely phased. Instead he just smirked, a damn sexy smirk at that before letting me go and heading into the bathroom. Not trusting myself, I head straight back to my bedroom, and promptly closed the door. Afterwards I toss myself onto my bed letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Prick." I said to nobody in particular, but then my bedroom door bursts open causing me to fall off of my bed in surprise. Only to find that it is Rosalie and Alice. Wearing rather annoying Cheshire type grins on their faces. As I pick myself up off of the floor and sit down on my bed, Alice closes the door before the two of them join me. Alice, looking like she's ready to explode.

"OK. What the _fuck _was that between you and my brother?" Rosalie demanded

I laugh at Rosalie's blunt eagerness. But there was no point in trying to lie as they obvious witnessed _some _of our exchange. So I told them. Everything, even the conversation between Jasper and Emmett I had heard. I didn't fail to notice the look those two shared. By the time I was done giving them all the details their jaws were threatening to break from the rest of their skulls.

"...until finally you two burst in and made me fall off the bed. Thanks by the way, I think my ass is broken," I finished telling them what had happened to find looks of shock on their faces.

Rosalie recovered first.

"Jesus Christ. I've never heard of Jasper being so..." Rosalie began.

"Hot? Sexy? Dominating?" Alice offered.

Now I was lost, the way he acted...

"You mean that's the first time he's been like that? Wow. From how good that was..." I began before trailing off.

"Tell me about it, and trust me it ain't through lack of willing pussy either," Rosalie informed me.

"Christ Rose. Crude about your own gender much," I threw back

Alice just giggled and that was when I remembered something.

"Then again you're dating my brother, and if there is one thing that Emmett can do well, it's being crude. Seems to be some kind of disease with him," I added as an after thought.

The three of us laughed.

"So tell me. What kind of welcoming am I to expect at school?" I asked them.

Both of them seem to jump at the chance, and I knew why. They didn't want me questioning about what I had heard between my brother and Jasper.

"Oh well. You'll definitely be the centre of attention for a while. New eye candy for the boys to stare at," Alice said.

I scoffed at that. Eye candy indeed. When the likes of Alice and Rosalie are around.

"Don't scoff Bella. Alice is right, they'll be lining up for your number," Rosalie added

"Their suicide you mean. Once Emmett learns of this he'll kill every last one of them," I replied.

The two of them looked at each other before nodding in agreement. Shaking my head I stay on topic.

"What are the gossip bitches names?" I asked.

Alice and Rosalie scoff.

"Well that would be Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory and Tanya Denali. All three of them of only have one mission in mind, bang as many men that will so much as glance their way. Jasper, Emmett and Edward are the main targets," Alice told me.

What? Some slut was after my brother despite knowing that he is dating Rosalie. Not to mention trying it on with _my _Jasper...wait. No. Didn't think that. Giving myself a mental shake I focus back to the conversation at hand.

"And how many are left for them to screw?" I asked.

Alice pretended to think, can't be that many left then.

"I think there is just Eric Yorkie, Ben Cheney and those three knuckle heads downstairs," Rosalie said, though she didn't sound entirely sure.

I pretend to be shocked.

"OMG! That many?" I exclaimed in shock

A voice on the other side of the door interrupts any more girl talk.

"Hey! What are my three favourite girls talking about?" Emmett asked cheerfully.

This was too perfect to miss. I signal for the other two to be silent whilst I answered Emmett's questions.

"Nothing much Em. Just decided what lingerie to wear so we can have a food fight with whipped cream and chocolate sauce." I replied.

There was a bizarre sound on the other end of the door. While the three of us had our hands over our mouths to prevent laughing so loud.

"Yeah baby. I wonder how it would taste to _lick _that off of my thigh!" Rosalie added, somehow she managed to do it without laughing hysterically.

Not another word was spoken as suddenly my door bounced off of the wall. Emmett and Edward came marching in, grabbed their respective girlfriends, tossed them over their shoulders and marched out. Leaving me to laugh hysterically on my bed.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked.

Looking up I find that Jasper is leaning in the doorway.

"Nothing much. You can go away now," I replied with a wave of my hand.

Getting up I walk over to my door to close it in his face, however Jasper just enters my room. Oh that little...

"Excuse me. I don't remember giving you permission to come into my room," I snapped.

To my annoyance he just smirks. _Again_.

"You are going to be fun," he replied.

"Awe, and you're going to be a pain my ass," I answered as though he was a cute puppy.

Jasper laughed as he sat down on my bed. OK now he is just taking the piss.

"OK now you can get out." I snapped.

"No thanks. In fact I think I'll just," he stretched his arms before falling back onto my bed, "take a nap right here. Nice comfortable bed." he replied

Walking over to the bed I grab his arm and begin trying to pull him off of my damn bed. Bastard, who the hell does he think he is?

"Get up." I demanded.

"Make me," was his response

Oh I'll make him alright. The pulling on his arm approach wasn't working, so I let go and grab a pillow. Then I promptly begin attacking him with it.

"EH! JESUS CHRIST LADY YOUR MEAN WITH A PILLOW!" Jasper shouted

"Get up and get out." I snapped back as I continue to hit him with my pillow, until that is he rugby tackles me to the ground. With a rather painful thud.

"OW! FUCK!" I cried out.

"Shit. I'm sorry. Bella...open those beautiful eyes of your," he begged me.

That had me snapping my eyes open, trying to ignore the pain running through my back. Christ that was a hard hit.

"What?" I asked, not sure if I heard him right.

Jasper doesn't respond. But he does seem to be just as shocked as I am by what he said. Instead all we seem to be doing now is looking into each others eyes. Then he kisses me.

Can anyone say shock? Or wow for that matter because that is what it feels like to have his lips on mine. A strange buzzing sensation running through my whole body, though that might be to do with the fact that I just got tackled on to a wooden floor. Doesn't stop me from kissing him back though.

As our kiss gets heated my arms wrap around his neck, whilst Jasper's hands come to take place on my hips. Everything was going perfectly well, actually well would be an insult. It was fantastic, mind blowing but then a strange clunk interrupted us. Breaking the kiss I see a gun on the floor. Both of us freeze at the sight.

Then I promptly freak the fuck out. Pushing Jasper off of me with a strength I didn't know I had before scrambling to my feet.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH A GUN?" I screamed at him.

The cool, calm and arrogant Jasper is gone and is now looking afraid. Showing his hands, palms out, Jasper steadily gets to his feet.

"Bella...please let me explain..." Jasper began to stammer out before I cut him off

"YOU FUCKING WELL BETTER EXPLAIN THIS TO ME!" I screeched.

"It's so I can protect me and my sister better. It's not even loaded right now and the safety is on...our birth parents aren't exactly what people would call white picket fence perfect. They're complete dicks worse...I can't give you more than that right now. But I swear to you I would _never _bring a loaded gun anywhere near you or your family. Please..." Jasper pleaded with me to understand.

There was a level of fear in Jasper's eyes that I've never seen from anybody, except maybe movies but that doesn't count. There was also nothing but pure honesty in his eyes.

"You _are _licensed though. Right." I asked, what the fuck is wrong with me? My brother's best friend has a gun and I'm worrying about whether or not he's licensed?

Jasper let out a humourless chuckle.

"Yeah. I'm licensed, and I don't take it to school either. I have a stun gun for that, and martial arts." Jasper added

Cautiously Jasper picks the gun up before placing it on my vanity table. Jasper's eyes never left mine, once the gun was safely on the table he closed the distance between us again. Before I can think of anything to say I feel each of Jasper's hands taking mine.

Now I am confused, one minute we're being...I don't know what the hell we were doing on the stairs. Then we're kissing, I see his gun and flip the fuck out and now it seems as though we're the two leading roles of romance movie. I think my head is starting to hurt.

"I _swear _you're safe with me," Jasper whispered softly

There was nothing to suggest even a hint of a lie.

"I will tell you everything that happened to me that's made me so _overly _cautious. But not yet," he promised.

I nod. Suddenly I found myself being hugged, and let me tell you something. I don't remember feeling so damn safe, and soon wrap my arms around him. This is how we stayed until Jasper's cell rang out breaking the peaceful silence. Jasper groans as we are forced to pull away.

"If I ever meet the creator of the cell phone I'll shove every single one of them up his ass." He complained.

I laughed whilst Jasper dug out his phone.

"Hello...yes. OK...be there soon Dad. Bye." Jasper said a little exasperated.

As he hangs up Jasper looks at me sheepishly.

"Sorry. Gotta go," he apologised.

"OK." I replied.

Jasper left, rather hurriedly and all over the place starting, stopping, starting again. Grabbing his unloaded gun as he did so. Turning to _finally _unpack I was wondering where to start when someone grabs my arm, spinning me around and then my lips are suddenly very, _very _busy.

When we break the kiss, I have to confess that I was very dazed. Opening my eyes I find Jasper before me. Looking just as dazed.

"See you tomorrow." He said before bolting out the door.

Okay.

I'll take what does a man make a woman feel for $500 when he does that.

Confused. Very fucking confused.

Shaking my head I promptly return to the task of unpacking, however my mind is on Jasper. Which is where it stays for the rest of the night. I never got to meet their parents tonight.

**A/N: There we go, third chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Emmett's POV**

Damn am I happy, everything is so fucking perfect right now. I have an awesome dad, amazing friends, a girlfriend I love and adore, and now my little sis is here. Shit, life couldn't get any better right now. Bella might disagree though, especially with today being her first day of school, I know all to well how your day can be when you're new in town. They better not do anything to upset my baby sister, I may not be able to protect her from the looks, gossip and not so subtle pointing but I can protect her from horny shits like Mike Newton and the rest of the football team. Newton is top of my shit list already, he's convinced that he's God's gift to women.

The sweet seductive smell of pancakes caught my attention and effectively brought to an end any thoughts of school or Newton. Was that Bella cooking? Without wasting anymore time, I bolt out of bed and fly out the door towards that delicious smell.

Sure enough when I entered the kitchen I found Bells was the reason for the actual edible scent. Hmm. Delicious.

"Damn Bells, that smells incredible," I told her happily, was I drooling?

Her chuckle is the only response I get from her. Before holding out a plate with _ten _pancakes on them, and _yes _I am drooling and I'm not afraid to admit it.

"Emmett. Wipe your mouth please and enjoy there's syrup and chocolate sauce on the table for you," Bella replied and if I weren't drooling before, I _definitely _am now. Taking the plate from Bells, I place a slobbery kiss on her forehead.

"GROSS!" Bella shrieked before wiping her forehead.

Chuckling I sat down as dad entered.

"What's gross?" He asked confused, Bella just smiled at him.

"Emmett just practically slobbered all over my forehead," she said with a giggle.

"Nice son," dad replied through a chuckle.

I simply shrugged. Even though he has been calling me that for years, I still can't help but feel acceptance, loved and pride for being deemed his son. Bella was smiling at me with this odd knowing smile. Damn that girl knows me too well I fear.

"There's a stack of pancakes on the table for you Dad," Bella added.

"Not here 24 hours and we're already spoiled. Thanks kiddo," dad replied as he grabbed his own plate of these amazing pancakes and placing a kiss of his own onto Bells forehead. Looked like dad decided to hold the drool, good call

Grabbing her own plate Bells joined us and we dug in. How I managed to not fall face first into my breakfast I'll never know because after one bite it felt like I'd died and went to pancake heaven. God these are incredible!

Sadly not fifty minutes later I am pulling up in the school car park, pleased to find that Eddie boy's Volvo was already there, which also means that Eddie boy and Jasper would have my back in killing Newton. Unless Bella-boo beats me to it that is.

As the two of us get out of the Jeep, it _all _starts. The stares, the whispering and...

"HEY BABE! DITCH THE OVER SIZED GORILLA AND COME TO A _REAL _MAN!" Newton shouted across the car park and just like that he became Mike-Dead Man-Newton. Turning around I saw the little shit try to be all that, Bella was just _looking _at him without any emotion on her face. Everyone else was laughing hysterically. Think it's funny having that prick disrespect my baby sister do they.

"FIRST OF ALL, THAT 'OVERSIZED GORILLA' IS MY _BROTHER_!" Bella shouted back

That. Shut everyone up. A silence so obvious that Bells didn't even need to shout to be heard.

"Second of all, if you have the nerve to be _this _confident, then you practically just confessed that you have a small dick." She added casually.

BURN!

The entire car park erupted with laughter, which was why Newton was now brick red in the face as the student body laughed at him. I can't hold it back any longer, I let out an almighty laugh. Rosalie, Alice, Eddie and Jasper soon join us laughing also. It didn't escape my notice that Jasper's eyes were on Bells. Looks like I'm going to have to have a little chat with him later.

The first half of the day went by quickly enough, the only topic of discussion was how Bella burned Newton in front of the whole school. It seems that the only three that disagreed with Bella's very accurate view was Jessica, Lauren and Tanya. But now it is lunch time, and everyone seems to be talking about Bells again.

Sitting at our normal table, I waited for Bella, Alice and Rosie to show up. Eddie boy and Jasper are busy getting the shit we eat, or school food as it's more widely known. Within another five minutes it is us three waiting for the girls to arrive.

"Emmett. Will you calm the fuck down already, your giving me motion sickness with how fast your head is looking at the door and back again," Eddie snapped.

I scoff at Eddie, what Alice sees in him I'll never know. Sometimes he can be such a pussy. Excuse me for being worried about my baby sis. Though when the girls enter the canteen, and being able to tell from a single glance, I knew I was right to be concerned. Why? Because all three of them look incredibly pissed about something, Jasper and Edward noticed it too.

"That fucking bitch. I'm gonna tear her extensions out for this," Rosie growled as she sat on my left.

Bells took the seat to my right, leaving Alice to sit next to Eddie.

"What's happened?" I asked.

Whatever it is has seriously pissed them off. I don't think I've ever seen Alice be so still.

"Tanya is what happened. Fucking whore," Alice snapped.

A quiet sniff caught my attention before I could ask anymore questions.

Looking to my right I found that Bells had silent tears falling down her face, she may give off a no bullshit front but I know that she has self-confidence issues, no thanks to Renee. Selfish bitch. She put Bells into Ballet lessons, only because Bella is naturally clumsy it didn't exactly go over all that well and she broke her leg. What did Renee do you wonder? Well she did take Bella to hospital, but promptly decided to show the recorded evidence to all her friends and they had a big fucking laugh. That woman gets pleasure out of humiliating Bella I'm sure of it. Now here my little sister was silently struggling to keep the tears away, on her first day.

Not cool.

Not FUCKING cool. If I weren't a gentleman I'd tear the bitch up myself, but I am. So I shall leave the town bike in the capable hands of my girlfriend.

"What did she do Belly Bean?" I whispered softly.

Another quiet sniff.

"Same thing Renee did when I broke my leg. Only..." Bells began to explain

I was already pissed with that. But I had to be calm for the sake of my sis.

"Only what Belly Bean?" I prodded

"You won't like it." she warned me

Oh this isn't good. This isn't good at all.

"Tell me little sis." I pleaded now.

But Bella couldn't.

"Want me to tell him Bella?" Rosie asked, Bells nodded but before she good tell me, _Newton _opened his trap.

"HEY EMMETT! HOW DOES IT FEEL KNOWING THAT YOUR SISTER'S ABILITY TO STAY ON THE GROUND WILL BE THE ONLY WAY SHE GETS A MAN! SORRY, MAKE THAT _MEN!_" He shouted throughout the whole cafetera.

I froze. I had better have mis-_fucking-_heard that.

"Is. That. What. Tanya. Said?" I demanded through a locked jaw.

Bella's stiff nod was all it took. The student body was torn, half were appalled by what Newton had shouted. The others...which was mercifully for everyone else, just the jocks and the cheerleaders, were laughing. Bella's face was red with humiliation.

"Renee said something similar when I was 16." Bella mumbled.

My head snapped round so fast that I'm sure I pulled something. Rubbing my neck I am unable to control the level of my voice.

"**WHAT!**" I roared, which effectively brought an end to the laughter.

The silence was so deadly quiet you could hear, through the vents, the muffled talks from the teachers lounge. OK maybe that's an exaggeration, but you get my meaning. It was _real _fucking quiet.

"OK," I started, whispering was the best thing here. "Rosalie, Alice. Take Bella outside so she can get some fresh air, I'll be there soon." I requested.

They left without hesitation, allowing me to kill the cockroach. Edward and Jasper got to their own feet and we walked over to the soon to be dead Newton, who looked like he had suddenly grown a brain and worked out that he crossed a line. By the time I reached the table he was shaking worse than a leaf in a strong wind, grabbing him by his jacket, I picked Newton off of the ground.

"Listen closely Newton, cause I'm only saying this once. Are you listening?" My voice was dead calm, how I managed to pull that off I'll never know because I was feeling anything but.

"Y...yes...I'm l...listening," Newton stammered out.

"If, and I do mean _if, _you _ever _disrespect not just my baby sister but _any _woman like that again I will hunt you down and make you wish that your _great GRANDPARENTS _decided against having children. _**Understood!**_" I told him coldly.

Newton was too paralysed with fear to speak, so instead he just nodded before promptly pissing himself in front of everyone. Disgusted I dropped him to the ground. I looked at the rest of the jocks, I saw them shrink back in fear. Even the Cheerleaders, which Tanya, Jessica and Lauren are apart of shrunk back.

"Anyone else got something to say about my sister? _WELL!_" I asked to the whole room.

They all shook their heads in 'no'.

"Good. Now before any of you, particularly you three," I point to Tanya, Jessica and Lauren, "say anything so disgusting and offensive to my sister again. You will do well to remember that it is _you three _that have fucked every boy in this school willing, not to mention Port Angeles. Hell it wouldn't surprise me if you three have already fucked half of the male population of Seattle," I snapped at them angrily before I feel someone place a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on man," Jasper said soothingly

Jasper. He could probably calm a starving lion into submission.

"Let's go outside and calm down. These particular _people _don't deserve our time, or your rage. Hell they don't even deserve to share the same air as us," he said calmly.

He was right. Before the three of us left however Jasper turned to look at Newton, now I am a big guy so I intimidate people very easily, but there is _something _about Jasper, it just gives off this very powerful air of 'Don't fuck with me' which is why Newton cowers even further. But looking at the cold look on Jasper's face I realise why. _This _is the look he gives scum-bags right before we kill them, and it is the coldest shit I'll ever witness. Jasper leaned into him, lowering his voice dangerously and I swear for a wild moment I was convinced Jasper would kill Newton here and now.

"Understand that the only reason why I haven't done anything myself is because there are ladies present but my patience with you is gone. If I hear that you've so much as made Isabella, Alice, my sister or _any _of the ladies of this town uncomfortable or have been disrespected, well, not even God _himself _will save your ass. Do we understand each other?" Jasper said, his voice far colder than I had ever heard it.

Newton, pissing himself once more, could only nod. As Jasper backed away, Edward moved forward, after all you know what they say. "In for a penny, in for a pound."

"Now. Everything I want to say has already been said, but in case you're too stupid to realise what we are warning you about. I'll but this in dumb terms for you. _Watch your fucking self._" Edward hissed at Newton, his own anger showing.

Somehow, disgustingly amazing, the looser managed to piss himself for a third time. Resisting the urge to vomit the three of us quickly went outside.

We found the girls sitting in the back of the Jeep, Rosalie and Alice were comforting Bella. I knew for a fact that when Charlie, Carlisle and Esme learned of this, learn how Renee had humiliated and disrespected her own daughter. Well let's just say the shit will hit the fan. Newton, Tanya, Lauren and Jessica will be lucky to survive another day when Esme learns of this.

Esme. A Mother, a wife and an all round fantastic and amazing woman, but fuck with one of her children and she'll rip your fucking spine out from the front. _That's _just through a verbal slashing, she gets physically with your ass...well. You can imagine.

When we reached the girls, they looked up and it tore at my heart to see Bella so sad. Climbing onto the back of the Jeep, I pull her into hug. I see Jasper and Rosalie whispering to each other quietly, before she nods with a satisfied smirk.

"You OK Bells?" I asked her.

I felt her nod against my chest just as the bell rings to signal the end of lunch. Not for the first time, but for an entirely different reason, I wonder if I could dismantle that thing. Mainly because it's so fucking painful to anyone who values their hearing, I'd become a saviour to all. Then again, fucking school would just replace it and throw my ass in detention.

Look at me, I'm growing up.

"Come on Bella, the sooner we get to class the sooner this fucked up day is over," I told her softly.

Bella smiled as we parted, it intrigued me to see that Jasper rushed forward to help my baby sis out of Jeep. I couldn't help but smile a little, Jasper has always been one for treating women with the utmost respect, but since when did he start kissing their hand?

Wait, he just kissed my sister's hand? What the fuck...Okay. I really need to have a talk with the cowboy wannabe, I watched as my sister blushed before the look on Edward's face caught my attention

Nice to know I'm not alone in wondering just what the hell was going on here. Especially with Jasper being such a dick to Bells when she arrived.

"See after class Em," Bella said before going off to class.

"Yeah," I replied slowly, my eyes locked on the blonde haired Romeo before me.

I didn't even notice that Rosalie and Alice had left with Bells, I did notice when Jasper started to head off to his next class though. Well, he would have, if I hadn't grabbed his collar. Jasper turned to look at me with surprise, clearly he hadn't been expected me to bounce so fast.

"Want to tell just what the hell you're doing with my sister, Jasper?" I asked him.

My question causes a reaction I never thought possible, Jasper was squirming.

"I..." Jasper began but I cut him off.

"Don't get me wrong, I would rather you not be a complete dick to Bella-Bear but I would very much like to know how a guy goes from being a dick to kissing her hand," I informed him.

"I'm...well, I don't really have an answer for you, Em," Jasper replied sheepishly.

Well fuck, something else I've never seen Jasper do.

"Fine but just so as you know, one wrong move on your end and future boss or no, I'll kick your fucking ass." I told him before releasing his collar.

Jasper nodded in agreement and then the three of us started to head off to class as though nothing had happened between us.

**A/N: There you go, hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Esme's POV**

I couldn't believe those boys. I just _couldn't _believe them. Threatening another student at LUNCH in front of the whole school, just _what _they were thinking of I don't know. For the thirtieth time in as many seconds I look to the clock. Not much of a change. I had to call Carlisle from the hospital in regards to this, and Charlie. Good Lord. Those boys are in for it when they walk through that door. As I paced back and forth yet again, Carlisle took a gentle hold of my wrist, which brought my pacing to an end.

"Sit down sweetheart before you put a hole in the floor, besides. you're starting to make me dizzy. I know you're upset Esme but having you fall through the floor won't bring them here faster," Carlisle told me soothingly.

I couldn't help but chuckle before sitting down beside him. Looking over to Charlie, I saw that he looked as troubled as I felt. Don't think I'm not angry either because I am, but I'm certain that there is a reason for it. Looking back at the clock I find that there isn't long left now until they come home, I know that Alice and Rosalie wanted me to meet Isabella, or Bella as I'm told she prefers to be called.

Carlisle kept me distracted from my worry the best he can by simply caressing my knuckles with his thumb. You would never think it to be possible, despite reading it in romance novels and seeing it in the movies, but I continued to find myself amazed that even now I still find myself falling more and more in love with my Carlisle. Eventually they were home, I saw Emmett's Jeep pull up, along with something that took me by complete surprise. The advantage of having so many windows means you get to see what's going on, and what I see is Jasper getting out of Edward's Volvo to assist a stunning brunette out of Emmett's Jeep.

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" I asked Carlisle and Charlie.

The three of us are stunned by Jasper's actions, not in a bad way mind you.

"It seems that Jasper is aiding my daughter getting out of Emmett's Jeep...and kissing her hand?" Charlie asked to the room at large.

Such a gentleman. Don't get me wrong, those boys are still in trouble, but at least they have manners when around women. The six of them enter the house before stopping short at the sight of Charlie and Carlisle.

"Dad?" Emmett and Edward said at the same time.

Creepy. Carlisle straightened himself up a little in his seat before addressing the boys.

"Your mother received an interesting phone call from the school today. Why was there an altercation between you three and Mike Newton?" Carlisle asked them in his stern father voice.

To my surprise anger flashes in five pairs of eyes while Isabella merely looked hurt.

"They were defending me," Isabella mumbled, but we all heard her.

Defending? If I wasn't upset before, I damn well am now. Carlisle and Charlie both get to their feet look more than a little upset themselves. Their shoulders tightening preparing for the worst. Emmett moved a little closer to Isabella, as though protecting her from an unseen predator.

"Defending you? Why?" Charlie asked, his anger barely under control.

"He insulted her honour. Badly." Jasper gritted out through his teeth, his eyes dark and flashing with anger.

The three of us exchanged looks as Bella became more upset. Emmett spoke next, now, whenever Emmett is upset you know it. I don't think he is capable of hiding anger.

"Sorry I have to be so blunt baby sis, but they're asking. Newton, the disrespectful little ass, humiliated Bells at lunch by yelling that because she's so clumsy...that the only thing that she'll ever do in life is by being a whore." Emmett hissed in anger.

My head snapped to the girls whom all nodded. Rosalie moved to Isabella's side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"**HE SAID WHAT!**" Charlie exploded, his face turning a rather dangerous shade of plum. I didn't think we could turn that colour.

I have never seen Charlie so enraged. The girls leapt back in shock, while the boys moved themselves in front of them, protecting them from Charlie's anger. At the sight of Isabella's widened eyes, Charlie calmed down instantly and rushed to side so he could envelope her into a hug.

"Sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean to scare you, nor am I mad at you. That disrespectful little shit on the other hand..." Charlie told her, his anger returning towards the end of it.

Oh I knew what exactly what was coming to the little prick. I would be the one to give it to him too. Insulting a lady like that, dread to think the kind of father he has now. Always seemed like such a nice young man, you really can't tell with people. Despicable.

"Er...Dad it gets a little bit worse," Emmett added hesitantly.

Charlie stiffens once again.

"How so?" Charlie said coldly.

This time it is Isabella that speaks.

"Renee said something similar to her friends. Back when I broke my leg...it's been a running joke for all of them since," Isabella whispered, but we all heard her.

I don't think I have ever seen Charlie so still, wait. Did she just say that her own _Mother_ said something similar? Oh, fuck no. I jumped to my own feet as white hot rage tried to escape through my throat.

"Alice, Rose why don't you girls give Isabella, sorry Bella a tour of the house?" I instructed calmly.

Huh, it would seem that being married to a Mafia boss can rub off on you.

Both of them nodded, Rosalie removed her arm from Bella's shoulders and took hold of her hand. Don't understand why she hates her full name though, I think it's rather fitting for her. Rosalie and Alice took Bella upstairs first, giving the rest of us plenty of time to discuss what we'd just learned. After five minutes the silence was broken.

"What the fuck is wrong with that woman? Hell what the fuck is wrong with _me? _Why the hell didn't I fight harder for Bella?" Charlie began ranting to nobody but himself.

I don't think I've ever seen Charlie so scattered. He was pacing round and round, running a hand through his hair, Emmett was looking pissed but also upset at seeing his father in such a state.

"DAD! Questioning yourself now won't change anything," Emmett told his father firmly.

Charlie stopped to look at Emmett. He is unique to say the least, Emmett's child like nature allows him to see things differently from the rest of us.

"You're right." Charlie agreed before looking rather stunned. "I can't believe I just said that." Charlie said in shock

"HEY!" Emmett replied offended

The rest of us couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I'm getting you back for that old man." Emmett warned playfully

You could always count on Emmett to make you smile. Weather it be a joke, or he _is _the joke. Charlie responded with a playful scowl, but Jasper brought everyone back to the serious discussion of the wrong done to Bella. Words can do far more damage than people tend to realise.

"How about we focus here." Jasper said a little annoyed

"Jasper's right," Carlisle added

"Starting with me tearing into my ex-wife," Charlie spat out, his anger once again returning with full force.

"Oh no you don't Charlie. That ungrateful bitch you call an ex-wife is mine," I told him coldly

The men looked to me.

"Don't you five look at me like that. I sit by and let all of you deal with scum that hurt women, and the rule is no women. This is a woman and her ass is mine. You got a problem with that?" I demanded.

"NO! No, no, no." All five of them spoke in sync and shaking their heads.

"Good. Charles. Your soon to be very sorry ex-wife's number. _Now!" _I ordered, holding my hand out for the number and snapping my fingers for good measure.

Charlie actually looked a little scared. Grabbing his cell phone, he found the number before handing me the phone.

"OK. Before I call her, I trust that you three," I pointed to Edward, Emmett and Jasper, "put this idiot boy in his place," I inquired.

The three of them nodded.

"Yes Ma'am." They replied as one.

Carlisle smiled at me. Ooh, he does love it when I take charge. Have to admit though, it's hotter from him.

"Good. I will leave the five of you while I go have a little chat with this..._mother _of Bella's." I told them before turning on my heel and walking out of the living room.

"You know, a tiny part of me almost feels sorry for Renee because Esme is going to rip her a fucking new one through that phone call." I heard Carlisle say to the others and his words were closely followed by a murmur of agreement.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading, following and listing as their favourites. More to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Charlie's POV**

What the fuck was wrong with that woman? Who in their right mind would think that calling their _own child _a whore was funny? Esme had been out of the room for the last two minutes, and in truth I had just completely zoned out the second she did. I was too pissed at Renee, Jesus fucking Christ. I could _never _even begin think of something so cruel to say to my baby girl.

Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Carlisle were discussing that little punk Newton from what I could gather. Then I heard the boys mention Tanya Denali, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. What the fuck did those three airheads have to do with it?

"Where do those three come into this?" Carlisle asked.

Thank you Carlisle. Emmett, Edward and Jasper looked rather annoyed again.

"Those three are the ones that started all this shit. During Gym from what Alice and Rosie told us," Edward answered.

Oh hell no.

"WHAT!" Esme's voice shrieked out in fresh anger.

Esme stalked back into the room looking more pissed than she did five seconds ago. Not good. Looks like the mothers of those girls are going to get a lashing themselves. Though it remained to be seen if Esme will claw their eyes out. It is Edward that works up the courage to talk to her.

"Mom, don't worry. Something tells me that Rosalie and Alice are going to be _chatting _to those three tomorrow," Edward soothed.

Emmett smirked.

"Bella too I should think soon as the shock of what was said wears off and realises just how hypocritical those bitches are," Emmett added.

I couldn't help it.

"Not to mention Renee," I threw in.

Everyone looks at me wide eyed.

"What? Even after I adopted Emmett, Bells would always tell me on the phone about how Renee was leaving _my daughter _alone without a guardian of any kind while she fucked her way through Phoenix. If that isn't hypocritical then those three girls are virgin fucking Mary's." I snapped at them.

There was a brief stunned silence before they burst out laughing. Myself included.

"Damn Dad. That was some good insulting, and amazingly accurate. Sure we ain't blood?" Emmett asked as his laughter died down.

I just smirk at my adoptive son. Oh how I wish that he were blood.

"Back to the point, I'm sure that Rosie and Alice are more than willing to share the truth about those three now. Not that they would have had much trouble before hand," Jasper told us and he had a point.

Actually...

"What is going on between you and my daughter?" I demanded to know.

"THANK YOU!"

Emmett raised his hands to the air. OK, I swear there is something wrong with that boy sometimes. Jasper was suddenly squirming a little. There's something I never thought I'd see.

"I like her. Obviously." Jasper said rather uncomfortably.

Duh. Emmett looked suddenly more serious than I've ever seen him.

"And what exactly are your intentions towards my sister?" Emmett asked sternly.

My eyebrows furrowed together as I cocked my head to one side.

"Minus the ending of that, isn't that my line?" I asked in confusion.

Emmett simply shrugged in response. Everyone else just looked at him oddly, they had never really seen him so serious before either. Well, expect from when he was facing down a scum-bag.

"Treat her as she deserves to be treated dummy," Emmett told him, his voice still stern.

I chuckled a little when Carlisle looked to Esme.

"I thought you were going to tear into Renee?" He asked.

Esme huffed.

"Ungrateful hypocrite of a slut didn't answer," she replied with a dark scowl on her face.

I hold no sympathy for my ex-wife. Esme will rip her apart more effectively than Rosalie and Alice will those three foolish girls from the school; and those two can tear people apart effectively. I've seen it. But even if you put all those moments in the past when I have seen Esme Cullen angry together, do not even touch the top of the iceberg this time around.

"Don't worry Mama C, you'll be able to tear into her ass sooner or later. Just get some practise with those gossip bitches mothers until you do," Emmett told her.

Typical Emmett.

"Curve your language boy." Esme snapped.

Emmett automatically became a little scared.

"Yes Ma'am." He squeaked out.

It was at this moment that the girls returned, Bells coming straight to my side for and hugging me. I found myself feeling a little helpless as I wrap my arms around my daughter. Until she moved here only Emmett and I knew that there were times Bella was forced to be tougher than she was feeling, which wasn't all that often, but when someone shook her with a cheap shot, it really shook her. The only thing either myself or Emmett can do until she deals with it, is comfort her.

Don't get me wrong, as tough as my little girl is, she still looks to the two of us often for some form of guidance. It's Renee's doing really that she has had to become so tough, both Bella and Emmett have been robbed of their childhoods due to uncaring dicks, or just dick in Bella's case, so when they horse around with each. I mostly drown in the joy of witnessing their childish antics. Only when there is a chance someone will get hurt or someone in town is when I put my foot down with them. Emmett joins the hug, wonder what form of torture is running through that boy's evil little mind right now just to make sure Newton gets the message. Actually. If I know, I can't deny any prior knowledge of it.

Yes. Ignorance is bliss in this case.

"You OK there Bella-Bear?" Emmett asked her.

"I will be. Once I rip that little slut's hair out, sorry extensions," Bella replied

Rosalie and Alice smirked evilly. Looks like those two will be more effective in boosting Bells confidence up whenever someone thinks it's a good idea to take a cheap shot at her. Really should have asked her to move back home sooner.

Everyone cheered up a little at seeing Bella returning to her normal self, or rather the Cullens were following mine and Emmett's example. Esme smiled softly at the scene, and I swear I collared a tear in the corner of Carlisle's eye.

Yes. It can happen, a Mafia boss shedding a tear or two.

"Whose hungry?" Esme asked the room at large.

Emmett broke from our hug, I brought Bella to my side, whilst Emmett picks Esme up and spins her in a bear hug. Everyone can't stop laughing.

"YES! THANK YOU!" Emmett shouted

"Put my mother down you big oaf." Rosalie said through her laughter.

Cheeks developing a slight tinge of pink to them, Emmett does as Rosalie asks. Esme and Carlisle head into the kitchen. Alice, Edward, Jasper and Emmett head off to the games room. Rosalie holds her hand out for Bella.

"Come on Bells, lets watch these idiot brothers of ours duke it out on the Wii," Rosalie added

With that, Bella kissed my cheek before taking Rosalie's hand. The two girls chatted away as if they'd known each other for years as they followed their siblings footsteps.

Despite the smile on my face at the sight of my daughter smiling again. I couldn't stop my blood boiling at the unjust cruelty to her, Renee was getting off fucking easy by getting her ass handed to her by Esme. The Newton punk however, the second he balls up legally he's mine for the taking and he'll be finding himself screaming like a bitch on helium for disrespecting my daughter.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed Charlie's point of view. More to come soon enough.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV**

Talking with Alice and Rosalie last night had helped me a lot in regards to Tanya, Lauren and Jessica. How I hear you ask? Well it's rather simple, those three are nothing more than self centred airheads that I normally wouldn't bother wasting my time with but seen as how those three sluts called me a whore in front of the whole school on my first day...well. I think some payback is in order.

Entering the kitchen the next morning I found that Emmett and Charlie are already at the table eating cereal and or drinking a cup of coffee. I leaned against the door frame watching them both.

"So this is how the two of you survived without my cooking skills. How are you not in the process of dying or dead?" I asked teasingly.

Both men looked up, smirking as they do so.

"It's simple sis. Momma C cooked and by the way if this is the no shit attitude of yours, you're planning on hitting those three sluts with. Nice." Emmett replied simply.

I shook my head slightly and I smiled. It's true, our plan was to fight fire with fire, an old plan but a good plan none the less. Rosalie and Alice apparently already got started last night, knowing how those three tormented other girls. They are making what is more commonly known as premeditated strike.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Em," I replied.

To my surprise, it's my Dad that speaks next.

"As your father, it's about damn time someone gave those three their long overdue comeuppance. As a cop, _don't _do anything illegal. Or at the very least don't get _caught _doing anything illegal. I'd be a hypocrite if I said I've never done anything illegal." Charlie warned us, and leaving me shocked in the process.

Though I couldn't stop the smile that came to my lips, it was a official, he may be a cop but Charlie had to be the coolest dad I could ask for. Following Emmett's example I grabbed a bowl and serve myself cereal. As we ate, I remembered a question I've been meaning to ask Emmett about yesterday.

"Hey, what did you three say to Newton?" I asked him curiously.

Emmett, mercifully, swallowed the cereal he was chewing before answering. Nice to know that Rosalie and Esme both are having a positive effect on him.

"Just made it clear how disrespectful it was to speak about _any _woman the way he spoke to you yesterday." Emmett said in such a nonchalant manner that I couldn't help but wonder if he had done that sort of thing before.

"Oh. Thanks," I replied simply

Emmett smiled at me.

It was one thing to hear my brother say he'd defend me against anyone. Another to actually know he is doing so, in truth I'm rather amazed that Newton still has his pulse given the fact that Emmett is such a protective big brother.

Charlie left for work before Emmett and I headed off to school. When we arrived in the school car park, my eyes searched for Newton and found that he and his friends were standing off in a corner, with Newton looking rather on edge. I looked to Emmett as he stopped the Jeep.

"What _exactly _did you say to him?" I demanded suspiciously.

A rather evil smirk came to Emmett's lips.

"Just made sure that Newton was aware of the consequences should yesterday's events ever happen again." He replied with an innocent tone I didn't believe for a second.

Consequences? The two of us got out of the Jeep and I walked round to meet him as we were soon joined by Rosalie, Alice, Edward and Jasper.

"What kind of consequences?" I demanded again.

I saw hesitancy come to his eyes, causing me to narrow mine.

"Emmett," I snapped.

Rosalie was the one that answered.

"It's nothing to be overly worried about Bella, just these three men stating that if Newton is disrespectful to you again they'll make him sorry he was ever born," she replied casually.

I could tell by the way she spoke that this was something that has happened twice before with both herself, Alice and I dare say Esme too has had this happen with her. Rosalie joined my side and linked arms.

"Just think of it as initiation into the group." Rosalie added.

With that the bell rang, and we all set off for classes. My first two classes were filled with looks, some smirks which was mostly from girls FYI. While the boys looked at me with not so hidden fear. Emmett, Edward & Jasper's doing I'll bet. My next two classes were also the same much to my growing annoyance, until finally lunch came around.

As I sat at the lunch table waiting for the others to arrive I couldn't help but feel like I was watching a scary movie, you know when you can just sense something is about to happen and when it does it still scares the shit out of you. Today would be one of those kind of days, except I'm on the side that helped set what was about to happen up.

Ten minutes later the others arrived and we were now eating, neither of us breathed a word about the revenge plan. Though I had to admit, I was glad the guys jumped at the chance to help, Emmett especially possessed a disturbing natural talent from pulling pranks and never being found out.

"So Bella, are you coming shopping with me and Rosalie this weekend?" Alice suddenly asked.

I had to bite the inside of my mouth to stop the smirk that was threatening to come to my lips.

"Would there be any point in refusing?" I asked her teasingly.

Alice just smiled as I shook my head I remembered the glares and fearful looks that I was still getting.

"Hey, I have question. Why am I still getting glares and looks of fear? Mainly from the boys," I asked them.

Emmett placed a hand over his heart with a look of hurt on his face. Why am I not surprised.

"What? I am merely looking out for the welfare of my baby sister, and if that means I have to make clear the little shits will die a slow and painful death should they hurt you. Then that's just something I will have to do." Emmett answered.

As I rolled my eyes a scream shattered the cheerful chatter of lunch. Heads turned to look at the direction of the scream. The double doors bounced off of the wall from the force of one Tanya Denali and there is a stunned silence. Why?

Well, it may or may not have something to do with the fact that she was covered head to toe in bright green paint. A colour she loathes going by what Rosalie and Alice told me. Laughter erupted around the room, hands banging on tables some were actually falling to the floor.

Tanya's very green face looked around the room, a fierce blush making a small presence known, her eyes landed on Jessica and Lauren. Just as we hoped they would.

"YOU!" Tanya shrieked over the laughter

Silence.

Dead fucking silence.

Teachers were on their guard now.

Jessica and Lauren got to their feet looking completely horrified.

"Like. OMG! What happened?" Lauren asked in horror

The silence shifted quickly from tension to disbelief. It was one of those 'really?' moments.

"What happened? YOU CAN SEE WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED I'M COVERED IN PAINT! YOU TWO ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO KNOW HOW MUCH I LOATHE THIS COLOUR!" Tanya shouted at the top of her lungs.

I had to cover my ears, along with several others as her screeching was giving us all headaches. The teachers quickly moved in, and had to literally drag her out of the lunch room while she screamed that she'll be getting them both back for it. Really? Does Tanya Denali hold any brain cells?

The stunned silence lasted for all of five seconds after Tanya's screams died out as laughter erupted once more throughout the cafeteria, Jessica and Lauren rushed out of the cafeteria.

"Oh God, what have I done?" Emmett suddenly gasped out in horror.

The five of us turned to look at Emmett with concern, which only grew at the serious look on his face.

"How could I have done such a thing? I'm so, so sorry..." Emmett began to whimper before burring his head in his arms on the table.

"Emmett?" Rosalie and I asked cautiously.

We waited with baited breath, eyes fixed on Emmett as he raised his head to stare at us teas in his eyes.

"I forgot to film the damn thing," Emmett wailed before burying his head back down.

….?

"WHAT!?" We all shouted at once.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and the reviews, more revenge to come for the those three.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Emmett's POV**

_...Your sex is on fire..._

I slammed my radio off quickly so as not to wake Bella, I couldn't stop the nsmirk that came to my face at the track that was played. Bella had sent me an I-Pod alarm clock dock station as a Christmas present last year, and I have to admit. It is a fucking ace gift, and yes I do intentionally make sure that was the track to wake me up everyday.

Now, for the record me getting up at seven in the morning on a Saturday is very unheard of. Unless told by Carlisle that there was a very important meeting, which there actually was. It's just between himself and Dad, for now, but I suspect that Edward, Jasper and I are going be called into at some point. Until then though, today was the day we started to plan on how to teach Mike Newton a little lesson on respect. His punk friends too if necessary.

An hour later, freshly showered and dressed, I entered the kitchen to find Dad drinking a cup of black coffee reading the newspaper. The only thing missing from the picture was a box of doughnuts to complete the stereotypical image of cops. I had to muffle a chuckle.

"Morning Dad," I greeted.

He looks over from his paper with surprise in his eyes.

"Early for you on a Saturday isn't it?" He stated, though it sounded more like a question.

I smirked evilly.

"Time to start planning how best to get back Newton." I replied.

Dad just shook his head.

"Good thing you're my son you know that. Dread to think the kind of mischief and hassle you'd give me otherwise," dad added with a shake of his head.

I just laughed in response. Before a very serious thought came to mind and sobered me the hell up.

"You know we can't keep this from her forever right?" I told him.

Dad went very still.

"I know. I just...what if we loose her from this?" He asked me.

It was a reasonable fear.

"She's in more danger being blind to what is going on here." I answered.

Dad let out a heavy sigh before running a hand over his face.

"OK. I'll talk to Carlisle about it while we have our meeting," he replied "Do you know how the girls are going to keep Bella occupied for the day?" dad added me.

I scoffed. That was a stupid question.

"Yeah. It's called torture, aka 'girl time' all I know for sure is that shopping plays a big role." I informed him

The two of us laughed, my sister wasn't your typical girly girl. She loathed shopping with a passion, at least when it's for herself anyway. Dad just smirked a little, he knew as well as I how much Bells was _not _going to enjoy today.

"While your girlfriend tortures your sister for the day, I trust you will be having the _talk _with Jasper.," dad told me sternly.

"Sure. As soon as he gets the balls to actually _ask _her out on a date." I told him with a chuckle.

The paper slipped from Dad's hands.

"He hasn't asked her out yet? What the hell is that boy waiting for?" He demanded.

I shrugged my shoulders and was about to give Dad a theory but was brought to a halt when we heard Bella moving around upstairs. Clearing his throat, Dad picked up the paper, promptly folded it and tossed it onto the table before getting to his feet.

"Bells thinks I'm spending the morning fishing, so I will see you later." Dad informed me before taking his leave.

I shook my head slightly. We had to tell her, but the problem was we couldn't predict how she'd take it.

It was forty minutes later when I was kicked out of my own home by my Rosie and Alice. Which was why I am now in the Cullen garage with Jasper and Edward, planning how to teach Newton some manners. Edward was passing a baseball between his hands while sitting on the hood of his beloved Volvo, I'm sitting in the bed of my Jeep and Jasper was sitting on the side of it.

"How the hell do you teach a dumbass like Newton respect without beating the shit out of his ass?" Edward asked.

Edward raised a good question. Damn it. I know we can't beat him, no matter how much fun it would be. Jasper just huffed in annoyance.

"I don't particularly care if we succeed in teaching the little shit manners, as long as we humiliate him the same way he did Bella." Jasper replied.

That made even more sense.

"Jazz has a point," I agreed.

"OK, so how are we gonna do it? Can't be any of the typical shit we pull, people will start realising it's us." Edward retorted.

Damn. That was five ideas now useless, while waiting for inspiration to strike, I turned my attention to Jasper.

"You gonna ask my baby sister out or wait until some undeserving douche beats you too it before waking the fuck up?" I asked seriously.

Edward stopped passing the ball between his hands to look over to us. Jasper was dead still.

"I don't know what..." Jasper began to deny but was cut off

"Bull shit. Everyone sees the way you two stare at each other, why aren't you two dating already huh?" Edward chimed in.

I swear to you, Jasper growled in response.

"She deserves better, someone who _doesn't _have my fucked up past," Jasper snapped back in anger.

What? Is he high?

"Jasper, dude, the only thing that Bella will want to do is bring the fucker back to life so she can kill his ass for herself. Your royally fucked up childhood isn't going to make Bella cut and run, all she wants is to be loved and respected the way she deserves," I told him seriously.

Jasper's head was still low and I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Dude. I will beat the shit out of you if you let this fear stop the two of you being together. Understand?" I snapped in frustration.

Jasper raised his head smiling a little sheepishly. Man, since Bella showed up the man has changed.

"Understood." Jasper replied.

Well. At least _that's _cleared up. Now. Back to our original reason for meeting.

"Good. Now. How do we humiliate that little shit?" I suggested.

"Whoa, wait a minute," Edward said with a sense of urgency as he got to his feet and looking at me as though I was another person. "where the fuck did all that bullshit come from?" He demanded.

"Rosie makes me watch all those rom-com movies, I guess some of it's sunk in. God help me." I replied with a shrug.

Edward didn't know what to say to that, luckily the silence that followed didn't last long.

"For now. I can't think of anything but following him for the day, see what we can get from his day to day activities," Jasper suggested, which I am thankful for. It was a good plan, this way we'd be able to humiliate Newton in the best possible way.

Thirty minutes later, we are sitting outside the Newton's store, they sell all the gear needed for out door activities. So far the little twerp was working, nothing worth using against him. The three of us exchange looks before shrugging.

"Good practise for us I guess," Edward stated with resignation.

At those words the three of us settled down in Jasper's Ford, nobody in town knew he owned this particular car so hopefully it would go unnoticed if someone were to look at it. We watched Newton for two hours before he finished his shift, Tyler Crowley met up with him and now we really had to pay attention to what was happening as this would may well give us some good dirt to embarrass Newton with. We followed them to a café in Port Angeles, where they were joined by Sluts R Us. Tanya, Jessica and Lauren, the silence between those three was strained to say the least.

"Shit, why did I have to leave my listening kit at home?" I scolded myself.

"Rookie." Jasper scoffed

I looked to Jasper, and watched him pull out an interesting mini satellite to listen with, show off. After a few minutes of fine tuning we were able to listen to the conversation between Newton, Crowley and the Sluts R Us gang loud and clear.

"Like, I don't like, understand what the big, like deal is with _her,_" Lauren whined like a child.

Can I just say that using the word 'like' for anything other than it's correct use should be punishable by a slap to the head. Seriously. I think my IQ has dropped ten points listening to Lauren Mallory alone. Don't get me started on the effect it has on my eyes to see her and those four every day.

Crowley scoffed at Lauren's words.

"She's Emmett Swan's _sister _Lauren. Everybody in town knows that he, the Chief and the Cullens aren't people to fuck with." Crowley replied as though this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Well at least one of them has some brain cells.

"Bella Swan is forbidden fruit to the guys in town. Unless given written permission by Emmett, the Chief, the Cullen brothers and hell maybe even Dr. Cullen; nobody is getting near her and her fine ass. One I wouldn't mind taping," Crowley added, unable to keep his lust under control.

Crowley just went up a few places on the shit list. I saw that Jasper was clutching the steering wheel.

Ooh. Someone's jealous.

"Please. She's probably fucked every man in Arizona desperate enough and has now turned her attention to Seattle," Tanya sneered.

Was she supposed to be the pot or the kettle in that statement? Not that it mattered, either way Bella, Rosalie, Alice and even Esme was so going to beat those implants of Tanya's out of her ass for that comment. Oh, what a fun sight that will be.

"Perfect. Means she has _experience _and won't mind getting on her knees where the bitch belongs to suck my dick good and proper," Newton said with a chuckle

The. Fuck!

The sounds of a struggle in the front of the car was the only thing that kept me from flying out of this car and beating that little shit Newton to death. Looking round I found that Edward was trying in vain to keep Jasper in the car, and even though it would be the sweetest thing on Earth right now to watch Jasper hand Newton what was coming to him, I knew that Bella would be seriously upset. So with little to no effect, I wrapped an arm around the center of the car and used it to pin Jasper to the driver's seat.

"Get yourself under control, it'll be difficult to date my sister when your ass is behind bars for the murder of five pricks." I snapped angrily.

At the mention of Bella he calmed down but it wasn't by much. Before either of us could listen in some more Edward's phone rang out.

"Hello. What? How?" Edward said, there was a hint of shock and fear in his voice.

I looked to Eddie boy and found unreadable expression on his face, a look he always got when something happened where there were little to no facts. Before he closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Right. We're on our way." Edward said, the sound of shock still present.

Edward hung up and looked between me and Jasper.

"Bella knows that we're a Mafia family." Edward told us bluntly.

Fuck.

Jasper didn't say anything, but he had gone very pale. Don't get me wrong, I felt the blood drain from my own face pretty quickly at Edward's words. The sound of the engine starting up was a distant sound to me, and so was pretty much everything else as Jasper drove back to the Cullen mansion.

This could be bad.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Bella's POV**

I'm not going to lie, I have never been one for shopping, but after today and one Alice Cullen I knew that there was no way on Earth I would ever feel anything but hatred for the damn experience. Alice Cullen was someone whom clearly rarely ever gets told 'no'. A fact I was actually told when Esme and Rosalie both told me to just give Alice whatever she wanted, well it didn't take long before I did just that.

The three of us had driven to Seattle and were in Blooming-dales of all places, a place I can't afford without robbing a bank first, Alice had told me that she would pay for my things and I had flat out refused. Alice looked nothing short of faint, you would think I had just told her I'd killed her puppy.

"But...but...Bella..." Alice began to stutter out, Rosalie just giggled.

"Congratulations Bella, I think you broke her," Rosalie said with a smile on her face.

I merely rolled my eyes and made it clear as we left the store some time later that if I were to get any clothes it would be out of my own pocket and from a store I could afford. Though as I was telling them this, I couldn't stop my mind from going to Emmett and Charlie. I had noticed some of the clothes that the two of them owned were in the windows of an Armani store we were walking past.

"Huh, Emmett and dad have those suits," I told Rosalie and Alice before walking over to the window.

"Er...Bella..." Rosalie tried to catch my attention, there was a nervous tone to her voice, not that I paid much attention.

Once I was close enough my eyes locked on the price tags and almost fell through the floor.

"$2000!" I gasped in horror.

How the hell did Emmett and dad afford those?

"Say, that store is selling the book you want," Rosalie tried once again to distract me but there was nothing for it now.

I turned and looked at my two friends sharply.

"Just how in the hell did my brother and father afford two suits at $2000 a piece? On a cop's salary no less." I demanded as I folded my arms over my chest.

"We bought them, as presents." Alice said hurriedly, but I could tell she was lying especially with both of them squirming.

"Bull shit!" I replied sternly.

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other with worry.

"Well, it seems that you are smart after well Miss Swan," a voice spoke from behind my friends.

Rosalie and Alice turned round and instantly went rigid at the sight of who the man was. I on the other hand was left confused and a little scared.

"How the hell do you know my name?" I demanded, hopefully I didn't sound afraid.

"I, I work for the crime family that will end your little Mafia organisation, if you can call it that." he said with a gleeful sneer.

WHAT!

**Jasper's POV**

Shit. Shit, shit, shit.

How the hell could this happen? As I drove us back home, my mind was running through every possible reaction that Isabella could have. All of them consisted of the same thing really, just in either a different order or something happening in between. But the end result was her slapping me and running as far and as fast as she can. I should have just been honest with her from the beginning, she already knew I had a gun. That was the perfect chance to just say 'hey, I'm the son of a Mafia boss, and I work for him. Oh by the way so does your father and brother, nothing to worry about.'

On second thought, I don't think that would have went down well with her. Through the review mirror, I saw Emmett's eyes filled with worry about how his sister was going to take this.

Though I had to admit, I'm glad I don't have to lie to her anymore. It was another reason why I hadn't asked her out.

Within thirty minutes I pulled up out front, the Chief's cruiser was here . This was going to be intense, I could tell from here, and I found myself wondering what the atmosphere was like inside. The three of us exchanged an uneasy look before heading inside.

Inside we found that Isabella was sitting in Carlisle's chair, I'm rather amazed that he hasn't requested her to vacate it. The only one allowed to sit in that chair was Esme, and even then she would sitting on his lap. Charlie was sitting on the couch closest to her, Rosalie, Alice, Esme and Carlisle were sitting on love seats. Carlisle looked to be on edge. Isabella's eyes found me almost instantly, and the anger and betrayal was clear for all to see.

Shit.

"Well. Now we're all here, sit your asses down and start talking," Carlisle said in what I knew to be forced calm.

Nobody said anything. We just took the nearest seats available to us, Edward sat next to Alice, Emmett next to Rosalie. I on the other hand sat on the couch with Charlie, this maybe the last time Isabella would let me be within arms length so I am going to take every last minute I can. Carlisle cleared his throat, hell I can hear his nerves in that _alone_.

"Perhaps we should start with what you think..." Carlisle began but was cut off.

"_Don't _talk to me like I'm an idiot. It's more insulting than the lying, besides Rosalie and Alice already confirmed everything," Isabella said in a hard voice.

Carlisle snapped his mouth shut before nodding. With a quick look to his daughters, Carlisle sighed as though surrendering himself to the inevitable.

"Very well. How did you find out?" Carlisle asked.

Isabella tilts her head to one side.

"Firstly, there are very few legal ways in which the Chief of Police can afford $4000 in Armani suits, especially when he has his pride. But, I think the real eye opening moment was when a member of a rival Mafia family approached us and told me, but please do try and deny it. I'm interested in seeing what bull shit you can come up," Isabella told us all sternly.

When she passed comment about the cost of Armani suits, Charlie and Emmett both cringed. Cringing however soon turned to tension a the mention of a rival member approaching them.

Dead fucking silence.

My ears were ringing, someone had approached my sisters and _my_ girl.

Carlisle jumped to his feet, eyes blazing with cold fury. People are gonna die, I can tell you that much.

"Edward, you know what I need," he said, his voice had never sounded so cold.

Edward shot off to get in touch with people who owed us more than a few favours, I looked to Charlie and Emmett to find that they had now went completely pale.

"GARRET!" Carlisle yelled.

There was silence for a few minutes before the sound of footsteps filled the room to signal Garret's arrivel.

"Sir," Garret greeted, his relaxed demeanour soon changed at the cold murderous look on Carlisle's face. "what do you require?" Garret asked, his voice now oozing with that of a professional.

"Summon the family," Carlisle ordered.

Garret paled at Carlisle's words.

"All of them, Sir?" Garret asked.

"Every last one." Carlisle replied firmly.

Garret nodded and went to fulfil his task.

"OK, I need you three to tell what this bastard look liked," Charlie suddenly spoke up.

So the three of them described the man that had spoken to them, Bella was looked angry the whole time. I knew I should have been listening to the description of this ass-hole but my ears were bounding with blood. Whoever that bastard was, he was going to learn what the word suffer really meant.

When the bounding stopped I noticed that the girls had left and some of the family had arrived, we were just waiting for the three other bosses. Caius, Marcus and Aro, the three of them were brothers and Carlisle's cousins.

"What? What kind of insane bastard would go near those girls?" Demetri demanded.

"I think you answered your own question there Demetri," Felix replied.

Anger was flashing in everyone's eyes but Felix and Demetri looked to be the most pissed off, both of them had lost their mothers to violent thugs and took it as a personal strike against them if any of the women of the family were threatened in anyway.

A grumble of angry murmurs filled the living room, the need to get some air took hold of me and I quietly sneaked out of the house.

When I got outside though, I was taken by surprise. Isabella was sitting on the steps with her legs pulled up to her chest.

I didn't know what to do, should I leave? Should I sit next to her and try to explain? What was the right thing to do here? I honestly didn't know, something that strange for me because I always knew what to do. Except when it came to her it would seem.

Before I could consciously make a decision, I heard myself clearing my throat to announce my presence.

Isabella turned round and saw me, the anger still clear as day on her face.

Shit.

"What do you want? Come to give me the 'you know too much so you have to go' speech?" she demanded angrily.

Her words took me completely off guard.

"What? NO! I could never harm you, Isabella for fuck's sake! Where the hell did that shit even come from?" I demanded in return, my own anger making itself known.

"Isn't that what you do," she replied with a hideous sneer that had no place being on her beautiful face.

"NO!" I told her firmly as I closed the distance between us. "We have _never_ harmed women or children and if anyone went off book their punishment would be without mercy." I snapped at her, I heard the disgust in my voice and internally recoiled at the sight of her eyes widening.

Just brilliant, fuck up more that wouldn't make her hate me more.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, forcing myself to calm down. She did not deserve the burning anger I felt towards the unknown bastard who approached her, nor the anger I felt towards Newton and his twisted little band of sluts.

Opening my eyes after a few minutes I looked at Isabella with what I hoped to be a more relaxed expression.

"Isabella, I wanted to apologise for not being honest with you from the very beginning. You didn't deserve to be lied to and that was exactly what we did but secrecy is everything in this business," I began to apologise but Isabella's eyes narrowed at me.

"Really, secrecy is everything in this business? Are you shitting me? You are all probably on some FBI wanted list, fuck the whole town probably knows and you have the nerve to tell me that secrecy is everything?" She replied.

I swallowed nervously, yeah, that was a shit excuse.

"You're right, there are no excuses for lying to you or for putting you in danger. All I can do is tell you that I am so, so sorry and I hope you'll be able to forgive me...some day." I told her, okay so maybe I was begging towards the end but what would you do if the girl you were nuts about was angry at you?

Isabella sighed heavily.

"You know, I should want nothing to do with you. Any of you for that matter and that list includes my own brother and father," Isabella told me.

Despite the seriousness of this conversation and the fact that she could still decide not to have anything to do with me. I couldn't help but feel a small bubble of hope at the word 'should'.

"But I can't undo what I've found out and I'm not about to turn my own father and brother over so...the only thing to do is to make a fresh start." Isabella finished.

OK, on the outside I knew that there was no expression on my face but inside I was screaming with joy.

"OK, fresh start." I agreed as I walked over to the steps and sat down next to her. "Hi, I'm Jasper Hale and I'm not a normal 18 year guy either. I work for my father who is one of four Mafia bosses for the Seattle crime family," I re-introduced myself.

Truthfully, it felt more than a little weird but much to my relief, Isabella held her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella and it turns out that I'm the daughter and sister of two members of your Mafia family," Isabella replied and as she said it I could tell that it felt weird to her saying the truth about Charlie and Emmett's lives out loud.

I took hold of her hand and kissed it before promptly putting my foot in my mouth.

"Will you go out with me?" I blurted out.

Isabella's eyes and my own widen in shock at my words.

"You fucking idiot!" I thought to myself.

**A/N: Hope you're all enjoying the story. Again.**


	10. Chapter 10

****Chapter 10****

****Bella's POV****

**"Will you go out with me?" Jasper blurted out."**

**I froze at Jasper's words, my eyes threatening to pop out of my head. When Jasper's eyes began to widen in pain a part of me really wanted to be able to just forget everything that I had learned today and scream yes. But I couldn't, the sense of betrayal wouldn't let me.**

**"Isabella, I'm s..." Jasper began to say but was cut off by a clearing throat.**

**The two of us looked round and I saw a man who clearly worked for the family standing in the doorway. He was slightly shorter than Jasper, fulfilling the stereotypical Mafia persona in his grey Italian suit, jet black hair, gelled back of course, and his ice blue eyes looked more than a little apprehensive at interrupting us.**

"Apologise for the interruption Sir, but the bosses have arrived, the meeting's about to start," the man said.

I looked back to Jasper and found that he was breathing very deeply, his nostrils flared and eyes were closed. When he opens his eyes I see the coldest most calculating look I've ever seen on a person's face, and I can't stop the shudder that shoots through my spine. Jasper's attention turns back to the messenger, and out the corner of my eye I see _him _shudder in fear. Just how important _is _Jasper within the family?

"Let's not keep them waiting then Alec. Excuse us Ms. Swan." Jasper said, his voice as cold as his expression.

My heart tightened at the cold formality in which Jasper addressed me. It was with a look of hurt, that I know was on my face, that I watched Jasper and this Alec person leave.

Now I was even more confused, especially with my head and my heart telling me two different things. My heart was screaming at me to go after Jasper and say yes to the date but my mind was reminding me that they had all lied to me. Something both my heart and mind both could not readily forgive. With a huff I got to my feet and went back inside.

After aimlessly wondering around the ground floor for ten minutes, vaguely registering the many men in suits, found myself entering the kitchen. Where Rosalie, Alice and Esme were sitting. At the sound of my footsteps, Esme looked up and saw me. Perfect, all I wanted right now was to be alone, instead I was in the kitchen with another set of people I'd rather avoid

"Bella, come join us," Esme said cheerfully.

Residing myself to the fact that either way I would have people around me, I went and sat down at the breakfast bar with the others.

"Bella? What's up?" Alice asked me.

I looked up in awe, seriously. I had just found out that my father and brother are in the Mafia and they're asking me 'what's up?'

"Bella, sweetie I know we did wrong by keeping this from you but..." Esme began to explain, her cheerful nature disappearing.

"NO! There is nothing else to add here, you ALL lied to me and it's not even as if the lie was something ridiculous like Emmett stealing the last brownie and blaming it on a dog we don't even have. This is my LIFE that you're playing with!" I shouted in anger.

All three of them froze. They obviously hadn't been expecting me to blow up like that, in truth I'm shocked too but hey, I'm well within my right here.

"Bella...we...we assumed you'd be safer not knowing," Alice babbled out desperately.

"Well, you should know by now what happens to people who assume things," I replied coldly.

You wouldn't think it would be possible but their eyes widened even further. After my words a cold and awkward silence descended over the kitchen.

I remained in the kitchen for five minutes before I quietly took my leave and headed to the living room. I am sure Rosalie and Alice think I am being unreasonable but it only further proves that they must have been aware of this 'life style' from the moment they were adopted by Esme and Carlisle. So why hadn't they told me?

As I began to pace around the living room I started to wonder if maybe Renee and Tanya had a point, not the part where they thing the only way I'll survive is by working on my back but about the part of my not being good enough. Had I somehow given them reason to think I couldn't be trusted?

Okay, maybe I'm overreacting here. After all whose to say that I wouldn't have done exactly the same thing in their position? It's not like there's a Mafia Guide book or anything and there are probably other people out there who have no idea that their loved ones are part of an organised crime family.

"Yeah, until they get kidnapped, shot in the head, cut up and dumped in the sea or a hole somewhere." My mind threw back at me.

Was that what the man at the mall intended to do to me, Rosalie and Alice? As some sort of message for the bosses to get out of the business? Then again, if that was his intention it would have been a really stupid thing to do. I mean, name one parent who wouldn't be out for blood when their child is murdered? Yeah okay, Renee probably wouldn't even notice that I'd be missing until she needed something from me. How things usually go with her, but that's not the point. The point is that there would be no way in hell that Dad, Carlisle, Emmett, Edward and Jasper would just let our deaths go unpunished.

It was with an exasperated sigh that I threw myself down on the giant bean bag that was in the room I had blindly walked in. I needed to stop thinking about everything for a while, the more I thought about it the more frustrated and hurt I became. So, to distract me, I took in my surroundings.

Of course, it was a game room because every family who was part of organised crime just had to have a game room. Then again, that may well be true for anyone that's rich enough. Unless you had a phobia of games. The room was decorated with neutral colours, with the biggest flat screen I have ever seen mounted on the wall.

"Jesus, I'm amazed Dad can get Emmett away from this place." I mumbled to myself.

"It's not without difficulty Miss Swan," A man suddenly said behind me.

I jumped off of the bean bag clutching my heart.

"Christ! Knock first will you!" I snapped as I worked on getting my heart out of my throat and back where it belongs.

The man, who surprise was also in an Italian suit, raised his hands with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Apologise," he said quickly and I realised that he was Irish. "Just wanted to check on you, the bosses are concerned with how you're handling everything." He explained.

"Well I haven't ran from the house screaming yet, so I think they can relax for the time being." I told him annoyed.

The man nodded and silence took over which allowed me to really look at the man before me. The more I looked at him, the more I realised I had seen him somewhere before.

_Flashback: -_

_I was 14 and on my way home after spending almost most of the day at the library to avoid catching Renee and Phil doing anything that would mentally scar me for life. It was fast approaching 10pm and I was cursing myself for being so stupid in letting the time get away from me, not that Renee would notice._

_As I crossed the empty road that would take me straight to the block where my house is, I heard the unmistakable sounds of someone or somebodies coming up behind me._

_My mind instantly went to worst case scenario. Rapists, murderers, kidnappers and each possibility was complete with it's own gory detail of what would happen to me._

"_Excuse me, Miss." A man called out behind me._

"_Shit, okay. Don't panic, remember your training." I told myself while I gripped a firm hold on my keys that were thankfully in my jacket picket._

_I turned to find only one man standing there and he was holding something out to me._

"_Your cell phone," he said, his voice heavy with the Irish accent. "it fell out of your pocket." He added._

_My cell?_

_With my free left hand I checked my other pocket and sure enough it wasn't there. I gave the man a confused look, I didn't understand why I didn't hear my phone hit the ground..._

_End of flashback._

"YOU!" I suddenly shouted in anger.

It was the same man.

"My phone never fell out of my pocket, your lifted it!" I accused, though is it really accusing when you know with 100% certainty that you're right?

The man before me all but admitted the truth either way when his eyes went wide with shock.

"Ah, this is awkward..." he proclaimed suddenly very nervous.

"Awkward." I laughed at him bitterly. "Is that what we're calling it? You were following me weren't you!" I told him, a fresh wave of betrayal now hitting me.

He swallowed, clearly looking for a way to get out of this but it was pretty obvious to both of us that the game was up.

"Bella?" Emmett's voice came from behind me. "What's going on? We could hear you shouting?" He asked, I didn't need look at him to know he was worried.

"You had me followed." I replied unable to keep the hurt out of my voice or the angry tears at bay.

"Shit!" Emmett muttered, effectively confirming what I now already knew.

"Bella-bear, we can explain..." Emmett started to say but I spun round and slapped him.

"It's pretty fucking obvious what you're going to say Emmett!" I spat at him.

Emmett looked at me shocked and hurt that I had slapped him.

"Dad told me that the reason why you never told me about this family's extra curricular activities was to keep me safe but if I was supposed to be so safe with being ignorant then why the FUCK were you having me followed?!" I demanded through tears.

"Bella-Bear..." Emmett whispered, completely lost on what to say.

"It was a precaution." Dad suddenly chimed in.

I looked over Emmett's shoulder and saw that Dad had tears silently running down his own face.

"Bella, honey. I am so, so sorry...I never want you to get hurt. Emmett and I wouldn't even be in the family if it weren't for..." Dad began but suddenly stopped.

"If it weren't for what?" I demanded.

"Your father did his job my dear." A new voice joined the conversation.

Emmett and Dad both tensed up.

"And who the hell are you?" I asked, the man who spoke was standing behind Dad, in the shadows like some horror movie serial killer.

Eventually he stepped out of the shadows and I found a man who looked to be in his late 40's with greying black shoulder length hair and a, you guessed it, black Italian suit.

"I am Marcus, one of the four bosses. Charles here brought a fight to an end by arresting the two men, one of the men was Liam here, whom you've clearly already met," Marcus began telling me, nodding to the man that had been following me as he explained. "and the other was a rather aggressive fellow by the name of Stefan Roman. Mr Roman is part of a rival family and they did not take too kindly to Charles here arresting their employee." Marcus continued.

I looked to my Dad, who was now deathly pale, while Emmett now looked seriously pissed.

"So, Mr Roman's employers decided to give Charles and incentive to drop the charges. By threatening you, my dear." Marcus finished.

"After that, I had no choice but to join the family. It was the only way to keep you safe." Dad added, pleading with me to understand.

Nobody said anything for some time after that. Instead they just watched me and I felt my heart breaking.

"Y-you gave up your morals...everything that you stand for, for _me_." I choked out through tears.

"Yes, and I would do it again in a second." Dad told me firmly.

It was my fault.

If Dad and Emmett have already killed people, it was because of me.

"Bella?" Dad asked, his voice drenched with worry.

I put my hands on my knees so I could calm down but it wasn't working, black spots appeared before my eyes and the last thing I remember is the distant sound of four men shouting my name in horror.

Then...nothing.

**A/N: There we go, far longer than what it had been. More to come shortly.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Jasper's POV**

I can honestly say that I don't think I have experienced a weekend more agonizing than this one. After Isabella being told by an unknown enemy that we are a Mafia family, both my father and Charlie agreed it would be best for the time being if she remained at the house until a threat assessment could be made. Add to the fact that she found out we had been having her followed while she had been living in Phoenix well.

Three guesses as to how well she took that news.

Isabella spent most of her time in the guest room that had been made up for her, I think she wouldn't be as mad as she is if it weren't for the bodyguard that was currently shadowing her every move. Though after she slapped him for, accidentally, following her into the bathroom Alec has been a little afraid to get on her bad side. Apparently she has a really hard hit, in fact Alec swears six ways from Sunday that Isabella hits harder than Rosalie. Something I wouldn't have believed if Emmett had told me that Isabella had slapped him too.

Emmett and Charlie are both beside themselves with worry. Isabella has flat out refused to see either of them, actually, she has flat out refused to see anyone but Alec and Felix. Felix, via Esme's request, had taken Isabella some breakfast and had stayed in the guest room ever since.

Alec told Esme, when returning Isabella's empty plate, that Felix was trying to help Isabella deal with everything that she had learned yesterday.

Christ, was it really only 24 hours ago that Isabella learned the truth?

Walking into the garage I see Edward and Emmett helping Rosalie as she works on Edward's Volvo. Alice was sitting in the back of Rose's BMW reading a fashion magazine.

"Hey," I greeted sullenly.

Emmett looked up, his face looking as depressed as I felt.

"Still not talking to you either, huh." I stated to him.

Emmett shook his head sadly, poor lug has never went so long without talking to Isabella. It showed just how pissed she was.

Alice suddenly huffed in irritation and threw her magazine aside.

"I'm getting pretty sick of her attitude..." Alice began but was quickly cut off by Rosalie.

"YES! You've already said but I seem to recall that when _you_ found out you tried to go to the POLICE!" Rosalie snapped at her.

It was true. Though our parents are part of the crime family, okay so my father is one of the four dons, neither of us were told until two years ago but we all didn't exactly have the best reaction either. Alice had the worst reaction of all of us and now she was acting as if she'd known the whole time.

Alice's response to Rosalie's words was to simply grumble under her breath.

"Look, I'm just saying it's gone on long enough," Alice huffed out.

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"It's been 24 hours Alice, your hissy fit when on for four months. Besides the only reason why you're pissed is because she wouldn't play dress up for you at the mall." Rosalie said through her teeth.

Ah, there it is. Everyone usually bows to Alice's will so for Isabella to actually make a stand and stick to it is rather unheard of.

"When did that happen?" Edward asked.

"Not long before that bastard effectively ratted us all out to her," Rosalie explained as she finally pulled her head out of the Volvo's engine. Grease stains covered her cheeks and I saw, sickeningly, Emmett's eyes darken with lust. "Alice and I tried to convince Bella that the guy was just someone who wanted to cause trouble for Charlie for a past arrest but she wasn't biting, didn't exactly help our case that she saw the saw that you all own sells for $2000 a pop. Then Alice here tried to change the subject completely by going all diva on her and tried to force Bella into Victoria Secret, clearly it didn't go very well." Rosalie finished explaining.

Isabella. Victoria Secret. Fuck!

"HEY! Don't even think it man," Emmett's stern voice suddenly burst the image that was forming.

I scowled at him.

"You the pot or the kettle in this one?" I asked.

Emmett looked thoughtful for a few minutes before eventually nodding in agreement and began picking up my sister's tools.

"She hasn't said a word to _anyone?_" Edward asked in concern.

"Not exactly," I replied. "she called Alec a pervert for accidentally following her into the bathroom before slapping him. I also just found out that she's been talking Felix since this morning." I told him. "Otherwise, not a word." I finished sadly.

Emmett looked at me sharply.

"Felix?" He questioned.

I nodded.

"Alec said he's trying to help Isabella come to terms with what she learned last night." I told him.

"Wow, who would have thought that Felix is actually capable of a conversation." Edward said amazed.

"Still, tomorrow's Monday. She won't be able to avoid us any longer." Alice huffed, still clearly annoyed.

I turned to glare at Alice, she really was the pot calling the kettle black here.

"Alice did you or did you not go to the police to rat out my parents for being part of a crime family but also tried to get put into witness protection?" Edward demanded in irritation.

I had the funny feeling that Edward would never truly forgive Alice for that. No matter how many times she apologises, there will always be that lingering feeling of mistrust because of her actions. Even though they were brought on by fear.

"Yes, well. It's not like I went through with it." Alice mumbled.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes.

"Only because they wanted to shove you in a town smaller than Forks instead of Beverly Hills like you wanted." Rosalie hissed. Then again, was it from fear?

Emmett scoffed, it was pretty predictable of Alice really.

"Good thing Dad brought in those two US Marshalls that you talked to Alice, else you'd be sleeping with the fishes right now." Emmett said.

Alice flushed, knowing that what Emmett said was right. To some degree anyway, just because we never lay a finger against women and children doesn't mean we won't make sure they can't send us all to prison. After all hasn't it been said that 'currency is the currency of the realm?' Another words, everyone has a price.

Who said that again?

"Pretty poor way to repay the man that took you in after your parents death." A voice from the doorway said.

Spinning round I found, Marcus. What is with this man and shadows? He always does it.

Alice paled.

"I proved my loyalty to the family." Alice returned in a steady voice.

Rather impressive with how pale she is.

"Indeed. Esme wishes to speak with you all." Marcus replied before taking his leave.

As soon as we were certain that Marcus was a good distance away everyone breathed a sigh of relief before we returned our attention to Alice.

"You may have proved your loyalties as far as Carlisle is concerned Alice but the others aren't so convinced." I told her sternly before heading off to find Esme.

It didn't take long before I found Esme, she was handing over two mugs of coffee to Charlie and Carlisle before leaning against the breakfast bar.

"She's refusing to open the door, actually she's refusing to breath a single word to me." Charlie said helplessly.

Esme looked at him sadly.

"I'm sure once she's had time to come to terms with everything she'll start talking to you again." Esme told him gently before giving him a hard look. "But if you actually think that Bella never would have found out that you had been having her followed for her protection, then you're an idiot." She added sternly.

Charlie looked at her sheepishly.

"Yeah, I know. Suppose I should be thankful that she's even alive to be able to be mad at me." Charlie reason sullenly.

I couldn't hear anymore, so I cleared my throat to announce my arrival.

"Ah, Jasper there you are." Esme said smiling. "I wanted to talk to all of you before school tomorrow, where are the others?" She asked.

"Here." Edward said.

"Right, let's move this into the living room. I've just told Alec to try and see if he can't coax Bella out of her room." Esme told us before heading off to the living room.

We all followed but I was now on auto-pilot. I was consumed with the desire to see Isabella, God was I pathetic. It's been 24 hours and I'm acting as though it's been a life time.

Once we had all settled down in the living room there was nothing but silence between all of us.

"So...what is it that we need to talk about?" Emmett asked cautiously.

"Well, first of, don't go threatening Mike Newton again." Carlisle told Edward, Emmett and I sternly.

"What!" The three of us said in shock.

"Dad, you didn't hear what the little fucker said yesterday before you called about Bella finding out." Edward told him angrily.

"Language!" Esme snapped.

"I'm sorry, Mom but he is." Edward replied, only far calmer than a second ago.

"What did he say?" Carlisle asked wearily.

"Hang on, I'll go get the recording." I said before heading off to my car.

I made quick work of running out to the car and grabbing the recording. The sooner they heard this the better, especially with Isabella still holed up in her room. For once, I was actually glad that she was so pissed off with me, it meant she'd be safe from hearing something so vile.

An hour later I had replayed the recording for everyone in the room and they were ticked of.

"Okay...punish him. Legally!" Charlie told us sternly, his face an ugly shade of purple.

"Gladly." Emmett said darkly.

I looked at my best friend and could practically hear the wheels in his head turning.

"Emmett...what are you up to?" I asked cautiously.

"Let's just say that by the time we're done with Newton, he'll be hard pressed to find even a dead woman that will find him attractive." He replied darker still.

Gulp.

Please God, help Isabella find it in her heart to forgive me. I really do not want to be on the receiving end of Emmett's wrath.

One thing's for sure, tomorrow will be very interesting in deed.

**A/N: There we go everyone. For those with a good memory, or the original story saved to their computers, I am pushing back the story a little and adding new chapters to show Bella coming to terms with the family business and Jasper wooing Bella. Not to mention some hysterical revenge against Newton and his groupies.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Bella's POV_

Glancing at the clock on the bedside table I found that it was fast approaching 3am now and I was still pacing. It was laughable, truly, truly laughable. I had regained consciousness some 5 minutes after fainting and instantly found myself in the bedroom I was in now and instead of answering the never ending pit of questions I had circling my mind what did my father do? Told me to relax and get some rest.

Relax. Seriously!

Who in the ever loving hell could relax after finding out that not only their father and brother are walking for a Mafia family but they joined so as to keep you from getting kidnapped and butchered? Really, relax.

HA!

So instead of relaxing, I paced. I must have paced around this infernal room so many times that the floor was most likely in danger of giving out.

"You can't keep doing this forever you know." My brain told me logically. "You were up an hour past dawn, spent almost all day doing something you loathe and learned that Dad and Emmett are in the Mafia. You need rest before you can begin to work through this." My brain said stubbornly.

Is it considered a sign of madness if your brain talks to you?

Instead of being granted with an answer, I yawned. Okay, fine. I need sleep and because I am obviously not going home any time soon, I have no choice. I throw myself on to the bed, not bothering to change into the pyjamas that had been left for me. If you can call them that, try a silk nightie that doesn't even cover my ass.

Much to my relief, it wasn't long before sleep claimed me.

_Next Morning..._

Waking up in a strange and new place has a way of putting your mind and body on alert. Yet for some reason when you know you're in a house with criminals it also sparks the imagination and not in a good way. Though I would have liked nothing more than to stay in the room that was effectively my cell, I needed to get cleaned up.

Luckily I didn't run into anyone on my way to and from the bathroom, with the exception of the guard that was now standing outside my door.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

The man startled at my voice and turned to look at me. That was when I saw that 'man' was a fast overstatement, Christ sake he was younger than me.

"I've been ordered to protect you, Miss Swan." He said confidently.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Really, I think you and I both know that when they say 'protect' they actually mean 'follow'. What? Afraid that I'll go blabbing to the Feds?" I replied scandalized.

My tone suddenly made the boy very nervous. Without another word however I simply marched past him and back into my _cell_. I wasn't an idiot, I knew there was no way in hell that they were going to let me leave unless I played ball. But after shutting the door on him and sinking to the floor, a truly horrid thought came to me.

What if they asked my own father to silence me? What if my word and the fact that my father and brother work for them wasn't enough for the other bosses to guarantee that I wouldn't go to the Feds and they decide to eliminate all three of us?

Why? Why did these people have to come to Forks of all places?

The fear of what might happen to Emmett, Dad and I only added to my guilt. After all, if I hadn't come into this world, then Dad never would have felt like there was no other choice but to turn to a crime family for help.

A sob ripped from my chest and I curled into a ball and cried.

**Felix's POV**

Man, I knew when I followed in my late father's footsteps into this life there would be some messed up shit but this was fucking ridiculous. The bosses and their seconds were going absolutely ape shit over an enemy employee approaching the four daughters. I don't think I've ever actually known them to truly loose their shit like this, not even when Chief Swan first came to them a few years back.

"They're really going fucking nuts in there," Demetri told me as he closed the door behind him.

I'm on guard duty outside, to make sure none of the women accidentally get caught in the anger storm going on inside.

"Still no leads then on where that spineless coward is hiding then." I stated.

Demetri shook his head.

"I don't know who's more pissed off in there the Swans or the Dons." Demetri replied. "I can tell you this though, when they get this fucker, mercy will be pulled from the dictionary." he added.

Knowing just how vicious the dons can be when they're face to face with a standard criminal, the very thought of what they'll do to the dumbass who approached the daughters. Well, let's just say I need a fire to defrost my blood.

"Anybody know where Miss Swan is?" I asked, I hadn't laid eyes on the girl for myself yet but apparently she was a looker.

Demetri, as always, knew exactly where my mind was heading.

"Don't. Jasper's already laid claim, and you know as well as I do nobody knows what that fucker's truly capable of." Demetri warned.

Well shit. That was depressing, then again Aro had recently hired a new secretary by the name of Gianna.

"Laid claim? Such a polite way to talk about my son's feelings, Demetri." Mrs Cullen's voice came from my right, causing the two of us jump out of skin.

"Mrs Cullen, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Demetri stammered out.

Smooth talker.

Mrs Cullen looked at him sternly for a moment before turning to me.

"Felix, would you be so kind as to take Isabella some breakfast up? I would do it myself but..." Mrs Cullen trailed off upset.

I nodded.

"Absolutely, Mrs Cullen. Being a child who also endured the shocking revelation of my father being part of the family, I know what she is going through. I'll see if I can get her to open up about everything." I told her sombrely.

Mrs Cullen smiled at me before silently instructing me to follow her into the kitchen.

When I entered the kitchen, Mrs Cullen wasted no time in handing me a tray filled with food.

"Here we go," Mrs Cullen said with fake cheer.

I looked at the food and felt my mouth water.

"This looks delicious, Mrs Cullen." I told her.

"Thank you, Felix." Mrs Cullen replied, still looking rather sad.

I couldn't help but feel bad for her and Miss Swan.

"She just needs to time to get her head around everything, Mrs Cullen. You'll see, give her a couple of days and she'll start coming round." I told her, hoping that I was coming across encouraging.

"I hope you're right, Felix." Mrs Cullen replied. "Anyway, you best get that up to Bella before it gets cold." She added.

"Right away Mrs Cullen." I agreed before heading off upstairs.

As I headed upstairs I saw my fellow brothers in arms going in and out of different rooms, most of them on their phones, no doubt trying to get a lead on the soon to be dead scum bag. Most of the house was alive with activity, until I reached the floor where Miss Swan currently resided. Turning into the hall I found Alec standing in front of the bedroom door holding his left cheek.

"What's with you?" I said in greeting.

"Miss Swan slapped me," he mumbled.

I had to bite the inside of my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Why?" I choked out.

Alec mumbled under his breath incoherently.

"What?" I prodded.

"I, accidentally followed her into the bathroom." Alec said with a resigned sigh.

My eyes almost popped out of my head.

"Dude! Are you nuts?" I asked him horrified.

Alex looked at me desperately, clearly terrified.

"I didn't mean to! I was just trying to get her to talk to me, man." Alec told me before throwing a glance back to the door. "I took over from Sam first thing this morning, he said she spent most of the night balling her eyes out." Alec whispered.

At that, I was speechless. I honestly couldn't think of what to say, poor kid probably felt like she had no one to talk to.

"Knock the door for me, will you. Orders from Mrs Cullen to deliver some breakfast." I told him solemnly.

Alec nodded and knocked twice on the door.

"Go away!" A voice came from the other side and I could hear that she had probably been crying again.

"Miss Swan, my name is Felix. I have some breakfast for you." I said, raising my voice a little.

My words were meant with silence.

"I'm sure you're hungry and this food looks and smells incredible." I said, I can't believe I have to persuade someone to eat. I'm usually starving and tormenting someone with food.

"Is it just you?" She asked.

I sagged a little in relief.

"Yes, I give you my word." I replied.

There was moment when I thought she would tell me to piss off, instead she unlocked the door and opened it a little.

"The perv stays outside!" She said sternly.

I had to smirk at that.

"Not a problem." I replied.

Alec took a step back, clearly not wanting to get another slap. While I entered the bedroom and when I did I was shocked by what I found.

Holding the door open was a young 17 year old girl, whose skin was pale and puffy eyes. It was very clear that she had been crying and most likely had gotten very little sleep. If any.

"Miss Swan," I greeted before setting the tray on her bed.

"Thank you, Felix." Miss Swan replied quietly.

I turned and watched her for a few minutes before making my mind up.

"Miss Swan, believe it or not but I, along with many others, understand what you're feeling right now." I began delicately, hoping I wouldn't add more fuel to fire.

She looked at me sceptically.

"My father, like Chief Swan, joined the family and kept myself and even my mother, God rest her soul, in the dark. I learned the truth in a similar fashion to yourself but, the truth came at the cost of my mother's life." I told her in a emotionless tone.

Miss Swan's eyes went wide at my clip notes story.

"Oh God..." she whispered in shock.

"I'm not telling you this to upset you, Miss Swan. It's so that you can have someone other than your family to talk to." I urged on quickly before she broke down into more tears. I won't lie, the thought about what Chief Swan, Emmett and Jasper would do to me scared the shit out of me. Mrs Cullen on the other hand, it didn't bare thinking about.

I waited for a moment, wondering what she would do before eventually Miss Swan nodded.

"Would you mind if we talked now?" She asked timidly.

I sagged in relief.

"I am at your disposal Miss Swan." I replied.

"Bella." She retorted.

So, as Bella sat down on the bed and began to eat her breakfast, the two of us began to talk.

**AN: Sorry for the delay, I had some trouble getting the flow of the conversation right. Hope you all love it though, constructive criticism welcomed and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
